The Scarlet Ibis
by Marcipie
Summary: Four year old Danny Fenton expected a new sister, but not a sister with a problem. Danny has a new responsiblity now, but can he handle it? R&R! Chapter 9 UP! BULLETIN: This story IS a remake of the original short story!
1. Danny's New Problem

**The Scarlet Ibis**

**Chapter 1**

Four year old Danny Fenton inwardly groaned at the sight of his new little sister in his mother's arms. He was told he'd get a new sibling, but not one that looked like it was soaked in vinegar and then put in a dryer. She was very little, almost fragile looking. Her body was red and wrinkled, and smaller than her head. Maddie smiled at her son's reaction.

"Danny, this is Melissa, you're new little sister." His mother turned to the infant. "Say hi to your big brother, Melissa. Say hi," Maddie cooed. Melissa had yet to open her eyes, and was still fidgeting about.

"Why is she so small?" Danny asked, gripping the sides of the hospital bed to get a better view of his mother and sister. Maddie smiled softly, and turned to Jack who walked around the side of the bed to pick up his son. Once Danny had an eagle's eye view, he studied her more carefully.

"Son, her heart is very weak. Too much exercise could cause a serious accident. So be careful with her. When your mother and I are gone, you're in charge with her since Jazz went to stay with your grandmother for a while." Danny raised an eyebrow as Melissa looked like she was trying to eat her finger.

"Alright, I'll take care of her." Danny sighed, making a dramatic ending to his statement by slumping against his father. Jack smiled, and set him down. His father suddenly started to dance about, and knowing what he wanted, Danny pointed in the direction of the restroom. Jack smiled as thanks to his son, and literally threw open the door to get there in time. Maddie sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, Danny listen. I know Melissa isn't exactly the kind of sister that can play with you and such, but please promise me you'll take care of her. She does have a weak heart, and if she gets overworked, something bad could happen. Besides, I doubt she'll make it past a month.." Danny sighed and nodded his head before making eye contact with his mother.

"Mom, I promise. I won't let anyting happen to her..."

**2 MONTHS LATER...**

Danny, now five years old, ran halfway down the hallway into Melissa's nursery. He tripped over the carpet before making it to her crib. He climbed up the stairs Jack had put there just for him, and gazed at his little sister. His little sister had made it past a month, so the little coffin that was made for her was not needed. It was now stored in the lab, incase it was. Melissa had yet to open her eyes, and was constantly sleeping. Danny was growing tired of waiting, and was getting even annoyed at his sister for being such a--

"Wimp," Danny muttered, raising an eyebrow as she shifted to her right side, facing him. Then suddenly, an amazing thing happened. Her eyes opened, causing Danny to yell out in surprise and loose his balance. He fell backwards onto the carpet in surprise before he immediately jumped back into his previous position making sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.

"Danny, what is it?" He heard his mother down the hallway. He quickly reached down and turned her head a little bit so the shadows weren't making her face dark. He gasped again. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. Melissa blinked up at him before grabbing his hand and grinning. He froze, her skin felt like flower petals. He blinked, before grinning back to her, and he turned his head when he heard his mother and father enter the room.

"Danny, what happened?" Maddie asked, worry clearly written across her face. Danny's grin never faded.

"Mom, she opened her eyes, and she smiled at me!" Maddie breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled before rushing to Danny's side. Her eyes widened at the sight of Melissa. The youngest Fenton was still grasping Danny's hand, and was still gazing up at him. Her eyes only left his face when she felt hands wrap around her, lifting her up into warm arms.

"Oh, gosh, honey! She has such gorgeous eyes!" Maddie cooed, Jack coming up behind her.

"What color are they?" Danny's father eyed his daughter before smiling wide. "She has the same color eyes as my dad! Neat!" At that moment, a doorbell was heard. Danny hopped down from the stairs and rushed down to the front door where the bell sounded again before he flung it open. He grinned when he saw the face of his older sister, Jazz. He ran out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her with all his might.

"Jazz! You're back!" He smiled when she returned the favor. "Guess what, Jazz?" Danny waited until she raised an eyebrow. "Melissa's here! Come see her!" Jazz gasped as she was suddenly pulled up the stairs into the nursery. When Danny finally let go, she rubbed her sore wrist before her eyes widened at the sight of the prune in Maddie's arms.

"What.. is that?" Jazz asked slowly, pointing to Melissa. Maddie glared.

"**_She _**is your new sister, Jazz! She has a heart problem, so try not to get her worked up. So far, Danny's done a very good job of doing just that." Maddie smiled at Danny, before walking toward her son. "Danny, would you like to hold her?" Maddie outstretched her arms, and smiling as Danny hesitantly gripped Melissa, pulling her close to him. After making sure Danny had a good hold of her, Maddie ran to Jazz, sweaping her up into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're back! Did you have a good time?"

"Hey, mom! Melissa's sucking on my fingur!" All heads whipped to Danny, as he now held Melissa with one arm as she was gripping his other. Jazz smiled slightly at the sight.

"They look so cute together. Anyway, it was okay, mom, but I'm glad to be back home!" Jazz hugged her mom, then ran to Jack and did her best to wrap her arms around him.

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

"Come on, Melissa! Let's go to the park!" 7 year old Danny yelled, grabbing Melissa's hand and practically dragging her out the door to her wagon. Since Melissa couldn't so much as stand, Danny had offered to pull her wherever he went. She yelped at the sudden touch, but didn't complain. She loved going places with her brother. Jazz smiled and waved to Melissa.

"You two have fun!" Was all that was heard as the door shut behind her.

"Why are we.. gwoing to the pwark?" Melissa asked, trying to keep her vocabulary straight. So far, she'd been doing good in keeping it right. Melissa had changed in the two years since she was born. Her auburn hair had grown past her neck, laying against her back. Her golden eyes shined when she was happy, and her body had grown a bit to the correct size of a happy two year old. She smiled as Danny slowed to a stop to catch his breath.

"I was going.. to.. (deep breath).. teach you.. to walk.." By the time Danny had responded, they were already in the middle of the park. Melissa blinked, and glanced down at the wagon. Teach her to walk? Was he tired of pulling her around with him everywhere?

"Why?" Danny stopped abruptly when he caught the sorrow in her tone. He turned around quickly, bringing his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"No, no! It's not that I don't like pulling you around or anything, but don't you want to walk? It must get tiring to sit down all the time." Melissa smiled at his nervousness, and sighed.

"Tanny, I just gwet swo tired when I twy to stand." She answered, glancing down at her hands before returning her gaze to Danny's face. He rolled his eyes.

"You have to stand sometime."

"Bwut.. Tanny--" She was abruptly cut off when she was pulled out of the wagon and put into a standing positon. Melissa's eyes widened as her knees buckled and she collasped onto the ground. "Oww.." She muttered, and tried to sit up, but the strain was taking a tole on her, so she just settled for rolling onto her back. "Dwanny, I jwust can't do it." Danny sat down beside her.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Come on, let's try again." Melissa sighed as she was once again lifted off the ground before rushing back to it again. After she had a bruise on her elbow and two hours later she finally stood on her own... for about ten seconds. She collasped again, but smiled triumphantly this time.

"I dwid it! Dwanny, I dwid it!" Melissa quickly pushed herself up onto her forearms, and glanced up at Danny to see him grinning back down at her.

"Yeah, I saw! That was awesome! I can't wait to show mom and dad!" Melissa smiled as she was lifted again off the ground, and set inside the wagon to be pulled back to the Fenton household. Danny took his time, though. He just could'nt help but feel ashamed. He thought back earlier that day when a boy down the road from him teased him about having a sister like Melissa. He glanced back at her, and felt his eyes burn from the tears as she played with a stick.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TT Sooo sad! I read a story like this in my English class, so I decided to make a DP verison of it. I already know what the second chapter holds, but the question is.. do you? (smiles evilly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but Melissa is mine! I regret nothing that happens in this story.. ok maybe I do.. get off my back! **


	2. Slight Concern

**A Slight Problem **

After arriving at FentonWorks, Danny quickly told his parents to wait in the living room for a surprise. He whispered to Melissa, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Melissa nodded her head.

"I'm as weady as I'll wever be!" She said, excitedly, crawling halfway to her wagon. He sighed and picked her up, setting her inside. Danny ran into the room before hand and told them to shut their eyes. Making sure they had done as told, he turned around to run smack dab into the wall. He grinned sheepishly before quickly side-stepping the wall and walking around to get Melissa.

"Okay!" Danny nearly shouted, as he set Melissa on the floor, steadying her. "You can open your eyes now!" He let go of Melissa once he saw their eyes open. Melissa stood for about four seconds before staggering foward toward Maddie. However, Maddie gasped, Jack's mouth was agap, and Jazz gushed.

"Missy! You're walking! Did you learn on your own?" Jazz asked once Melissa had reached her mother. Maddie sobbed as she clutched her, and turned to the one person in the room. Danny waved and avoided eye contact, afraid he'd get in trouble for making Melissa do something to strain her heart. But what he didn't expect was for Maddie to pick up Melissa, put her into Jack's arms (his mouth still agap), and rush over to Danny, hugging him for all she was worth. He soon felt warm tears soak his shirt.

"Oh, Danny! You taught her to walk, didn't you? I'm so proud of you!" Danny looked down sadly, realizing that he did it because he was ashamed, but he would never tell his mother. His sky blue eyes filled with tears once again. His mother parted from him, and she patted his raven black hair affectionately. He was suddenly embraced again. A small voice whispered to him.

"Thank you, Danny. Thank you so much." Melissa's head pressed against his chest, her own tears were soaking the rest of his half-dry shirt. He awkwardly patted her back, before closing his eyes.

"You're welcome.."

**2 DAYS LATER...**

Danny grabbed Melissa's hand, tugging her downstairs from his room to the lab. He grinned at what he was about to do, thinking he'd get a real kick out of it. He lead her down the stairs and into another door that was partially hidden in the lab.

"What are we doing here, Dwanny?" Melissa asked, walking fast to keep up with her brother's fast pace. He opened the door, showing her what was inside. Melissa gasped when she saw Danny tug out a wooden, rusty, coffin. He grinned at her.

"That was yours." He stated simply. "Mom told me you weren't gonna make it past a month, so Dad built this coffin for you. When you didn't die, he put it down here." Melissa's eyes were emotionless, and Danny suddenly wondered if this was a bad idea. He watched as she slowly walked to the coffin, reaching her hand out to touch it. She recoiled, and moved her gaze to Danny. He walked over to her, and rubbed her shoulder.

"This.. was.. mwine?" She asked softly. Melissa felt Danny nod, and she started to move away when Danny caught her arm.

"Touch it."

"No, I'm not touching it!" Melissa said in a frightened tone.

"Then I'll leave you down here." Danny turned, acting as if he were gonna leave. He knew as well as she did that she needed his help to get back upstairs. He stopped upon hearing her cry out.

"Fwine! I'll twouch it!" He turned around to see her inch her way back to the coffin. Danny inwardly grinned as he watched her slowly reach out, and she very carefully tapped the tip. "Okway! I touched it! Wet's go!" Melissa hurriedly started to shift her way to the stairs. Danny paused a minute, an evil thought creeping into his mind.

"Hey Melissa. Let's see if you can fit inside of it." Of all the times he's seen her walk, he'd never seen her walk as fast as she did to get away from that area. He smiled, and walked to her to help her back upstairs, but not before putting away the coffin.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny started to get very worried. He'd have to start school again soon, and Melissa still needed to build up her strength for kindergarden, and that was in a couple of years. He ran out of his room, and into the kitchen where he spotted Melissa reaching for a glass. He sighed, and walked over to her to grab it for her. She seemed glad he was there, because she smiled. He sat down at the table, his head resting on his hand.

"So.." He started, "What do you want to do today?" Danny watched as her face reddened a bit from pouring herself a glass of milk.

"I don't know, and I don't cware. How abo-" She was abruptly cut off when she heard a loud screech from outside the window. Danny froze and slowly turned his head slightly. "What was that?" He heard Melissa whisper. He slowly got out of the chair and creeped to the door.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Melissa walked close to her brother, grabbing his hand in the process. Danny slowly opened the door and peeked outside. He gasped, and frowned when he felt Melissa shove herself up under his chest.

"What is it?" Melissa asked. Right outside their kitchen window was a deep red ibis. It was perched in the tree, acting as if it were going to pounce on them, but it didn't. Melissa slowly walked foward, pulling Danny with her toward the bird. When she was at least 5 ft away from it, it started to flap it's wings. Danny grabbed Melissa and pulled her closer to the house. The bird fell limp onto the ground not minutes after. "Is.. Is it dwead?" Danny let go of Melissa's hand and walked closer to the bird. He poked it for good measure.

"Yeah, I think it is." Melissa slowly walked to her brother and the bird. She stared at it, as if waiting to see if it would come alive, but it didn't. It sat, slumped over, with it's eyes staring blankly at the grass covered dirt. She sighed and felt Danny's hand entertwin with hers. "Come on, let's go back inside." He started to pull but she wouldn't budge. She tried as hard as she could to stay rooted to the spot.

"Dwanny, I want to bury it." Melissa whispered, still clinging to his hand. Danny walked back beside her.

"You really want to?" He asked, and watched as she nodded. "Okay, I'll go get the shovel. Don't touch it, it might be sick or something." Melissa nodded again and felt Danny release her hand to go get said tool. She sighed, then looked around the yard for a proper place to bury the bird. She smiled when her golden eyes landed on a place that had rocks surrounding it. The youngest Fenton looked around her and spotted a long twig. Perfect for pulling something. She walked over to it, picked it up, and wrapped the end of the twig around the bird's beak.

"Okay, where do y- what are you doing?" Danny asked, once he had the large shovel set behind him. Melissa had tied the end of the twig around the bird's mouth, and was pulling it toward the area she'd picked for it.

"Can we bury it here, Dwanny?" Melissa asked, pointing to the spot where she was standing. Her face was slightly red from the bird, but she got it there. Danny continued to pull the shovel to the place where she was, and he let it fall to the ground.

"Uh.. sure." He said, uncertain. Danny picked up the shovel and shoved it into the ground forcefully, and picked up a mound of dirt. Melissa watched Danny, and turned her gaze to the bird. Why did it come to their backyard? Why did it _die_ in their backyard? "This deep enough?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Danny speak. She glanced into the hole, which was a pretty good size. Melissa turned her gaze to Danny.

"Yeah, it's dweep enough." She pulled the bird to the hole, and gently lowered it into the hole by the twig. Once it was fully inside the grave, she walked over to Maddie's flowerbed and picked one of the beautiful petunia's. Melissa walked back over to the bird, and set it on the freshly dug dirt. With sweat clinging to his forehead, Danny smiled at Melissa.

"You did a good thing, you know." He told her. She just smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." They both turned away from the grave and walked silently back to the kitchen.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Today was Danny's first day back to school. He was in first grade, and wasn't to happy to go. He groaned as he sat up, and glanced around the room. He blinked when he didn't see Melissa. She was usually there when he woke up. Realization struck him and he shot up out of bed, and ran downstairs. He looked in every room, and finally ran outside. Melissa was perched outside under the tree, picking flower petals off of a flower. Danny sighed in relief, but raised an eyebrow when she looked forlorn. He walked out to her and sat beside her. She turned away from him.

"What's wrong, Melissa?" He asked, scooting across the grass to sit in front of her. She pulled off the last petal, and glanced at his crystal blue eyes, and sighed.

"Dwo you have to go to swkool today?" She asked softly, switching her gaze back to the petal-less flower. Eyes downcast, Danny slowly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I don't want to, but I have to go to get an e-.. edwucathion." He said, awkwardly, trying to mimick his mother earlier that week. She blinked at him.

"What's twat?" She smiled slightly when he shrugged, his face that of true confusion. He stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Will you be okay when I'm gone?" Danny smiled when she half-nodded.

"I just don't want to be alone." He frowned.

"You won't be alone. Mom and Dad are here unless they go into the lab.." He said in an afterthought. She stared at him through the corner of her eye. "Okay, so you might be alone. But, I'll be back later on. I promise." Danny held up his left hand proudly, before looking between his left and right. He quickly shoved his left hand down before bringing up his right hand, smiling sheepishly. He grinned though, when he heard her giggle. He froze slightly when he felt her hug him.

"I'll wait."

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready now." Danny said, walking to the door after she'd let go.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Okay, class, turn in your textbooks to page 237 and begin reading to page 246." Danny sighed at the teacher. He'd already been in school for no less than 10 minutes and the teacher, Mrs. Murderslack, was already giving them something to do. He shuddered at the name. He did as told and gaped at all the small words on the first page to the second page. He'd never finish this in time! However, at that exact moment, he heard heavy breathing outside. Curious, he sat up a little in his desk to see what it was. Danny gasped, upon seeing his sister outside, leaning against a tree, her face blood red.

"**_Melissa_**!" Danny quickly stood up and raced out the door, but not before hearing Mrs. Murderslack yelling (or screeching) for him to get back in the room. He frowned when he realized, he was lost. Danny raced out the nearest door he saw and saw the double doors to the outside world. He sighed in relief before rushing to them. Once he burst through them, he quickly searched for his sibling. He finally saw her, in the same position when he last saw her. He raced to her, not caring if he got in trouble. "Melissa! What are you doing here?" She turned to him weakly.

"I was wonely." He heard her barely whisper. Worry clearly written across his face, Danny quickly took her hand and sat on the ground, pulling Melissa into his lap, like he'd done when she was younger. He pressed his cold hand to her forehead, then the rest of her face trying to cool her down. He frowned heavily when he saw her close her eyes, still breathing deep. "Dwanny.." He turned his gaze once again to her face.

"Yeah?

"Will you take me home?" Melissa opened her eyes again, and Danny felt his face sag. He couldn't say no to her after she'd walked, possibly ran, to see him. He nodded, and picked her up, carring her home.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoo! This story is going along quicker than my other ones. (shrugs) Ah well, I'm kinda alternating the story a bit from the original so I won't be exactly copying it. TT Soo sad.. anyway, the update will come soon enough! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but Melissa is mine! I still regret writing this story.. but I hope yall do enjoy it. XD**


	3. The Power of Love

**The Power of Love **

Danny walked as quickly as he could to get home. He could feel Melissa's breathing start to slow down, and he was getting worried. People stared at him as he passed, but he didn't care. He just had to get Melissa home to their parents. '_Where's Jazz when you need her?_' Danny wondered. He finally saw the huge satillite signaling they were closing in on the FentonWorks house. He burst through the door, carrying her up to her room, and setting her on her stuffed animal covered bed. Danny suddenly felt chills when he looked at them. He always did, thinking her stuffed animals would come alive and eat him.

"Dwanny.." He was snapped out of his thoughts of the killer animals when he heard Melissa speak.

"Yeah?"

"Thank wou." He nodded. He didn't really know what she was saying thanks for, but right now he didn't really care.

"I'll be right back." He waited until she nodded, then he ran out of the room to get his mom and dad. As usual, they were in the lab, working on something that made a gigantic hole in the wall. (A/N: Sound familiar?) Upon hearing the lab door slam open, Maddie turned her gaze from the blueprints to see Danny trip over a wire that was connected to the wall. He sat up quickly before rushing to his mother.

"Daniel James Fenton! Why aren't you in school?" Danny winced upon hearing his full name, but shook his head.

"Mom! Melissa followed me to school and she's upstairs in her room! Something's wrong!" Danny raised an eyebrow when he heard a slight "Ow!" and seeing his father come out of the hole.

"Melissa did what?" Maddie exclaimed. She suddenly felt bad for ignoring their youngest child. She shook her head of the oncoming tears, and rushed upstairs to Melissa's room, pulling Danny with her. Once inside, Maddie's heart jerked in her chest. Melissa was still in the same position, but this time her face was back to it's original color and she was bouncing a stuffed bear up and down for her own amusement. She set it down though when she heard her door open.

"H-hey Mommy." Melissa said softly. Maddie walked slowly over to her. Danny followed and sat beside Melissa. Their mother kneeled in front of her before grabbing her in a hug, crying. "What's wrong, Mommy?" She asked, just as softly as before. Jack came into the room just then, walking to Melissa.

"Why did you leave the house, Missy? You know you're not allowed to leave without someone with you." Jack said, kneeling on the other side, in front of Danny.

"Melissa told me she was lonely. I don't know why she came to the school, but I'm glad I saw her. She looked tired." Danny said, concern flooding his eyes as he thought back to the experience. He shook his head, making whatever thought he was thinking go away. His attention was brought back to Melissa when she fixed her eyes to him. The six little words she spoke made him feel guilty for leaving for school to start with.

"I.. wanted to be with Dwanny.." Maddie turned her gaze to Danny, smiling softly.

"Well, honey, we'll let you rest. Danny, come on. I want to talk to you." Maddie said, grabbing her son's hand and dragging him out the door but not before patting Melissa on the head. Jack followed them. Melissa smiled, and grabbed her bear, hugging it tightly before resting her head on her over-sized pillow.

Once in the living room, Maddie set Danny on the arm of the chair, with her sitting beside him and Jack on the other side. "Oh, Danny, I'm so proud of you." Maddie said before bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Why?" He asked from her shoulder. Jack put a hand on Danny's back.

"Son, we're proud of you for not giving up on your sister. I know she's not exactly easy to take care of, and she must get annoying when she follows you around.." Jack trailed off upon seeing Danny's expression.

"Tell me about it.." He muttered. Maddie laughed softly.

"Danny, what we're trying to say is that no matter where you go, Melissa will always follow you because she loves you, and you must love her back because you just carried her eight blocks from school to home." Danny blushed, hanging his head in embarrassment. He lifted his head, looking at his mother.

"Well, I just don't.. want anything to happen to her. I worry about her." Danny admitted. His eyes suddenly filled with tears, and he blinked rapidly to dry them up but with no success.

"Dear? Why are you crying?" Danny felt a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up into the face of his mother. He avoided eye contact, and sighed, blinking away the rest of the remaining tears, but his eyes were still glassy.

"Is she going to die?" Maddie seemed taken aback by the question, and soon her eyes filled with tears. She looked to Jack, who seemed to get the message his wife was sending him. He turned to his son.

"Danny, you know Melissa has a weak heart, and that she was supposed to die when she was only a month old. But, during the time that she was standing to the point at where she was walking much like everyone else, her heart had to work faster to keep up with her progress." Jack swallowed back the lump that was growing in his throat, continuing. "If she continues to follow you to school, her heart might.. give out from the pressure, and she could have a heart attack." He tried to avoid eye contact with his son, but it was becoming to hard to even look at his hands without tears blurring his vision.

Danny stared wide-eyed at his father, letting his 7-year-old mind digest the information Jack had just given him. He slowly lowered his head, his eyes rapidly filling up with tears, and he closed them tightly, his hands forming fists. He soon felt four warm arms wrap themselves around him, but he didn't care. "No.." Danny whispered. Melissa couldn't die, she wouldn't. He wouldn't let her. "No.." He said more confidently. "She's not going to die. I won't let her." He said, his voice rising in volume. Maddie smiled sadly at her son. He really was concerned about her.

"Of course she won't, sweetheart. As long as you're there with her, she'll be happy." Maddie said, her own tears still running down her face. Danny nodded, and squirmed to get out of the death grip he was currently in. Once free, he stood looking at his parents.

"Do I have to go back to school?" He asked, his eyes still red from crying. Maddie's heart fell apart at the look in his eyes, and she sighed.

"No, sweetheart. You stay home and keep Melissa company. Your father and I are going back to the lab." Danny smiled and shoved a fist in the air.

"Yes!" Jack and Maddie smiled as they both stood and walked back to the lab. After making sure they were gone, he ran back upstairs to Melissa' room. He opened the door slowly, wincing when it creaked. He slowly walked in, grabbed a chair on his way to her bed and set it down, making himself comfortable. Danny finally fixed his gaze on Melissa. She was asleep with the teddy bear tucked inbetween her arm. He smiled softly at the sight, and sighed. He slowly reached out and moved her hair away from her sleeping eyes. She seemed to feel it because she opened her eyes, much like the first time, making Danny jump from the sudden movement. He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"Hi Dwanny," Melissa whispered, grabbing his hand and rolling over to face him fully.

"Hi Missy." He answered, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He knew that always made her sleepy, and he smiled when her eyes started to get heavy. "Are you okay?" Danny asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"Wes, doctur Dwanny, I'm fwine." She said, smiling, but frowned at the look on his face. She sighed, her eyes moving to his thumb still moving over her hand. "I'm fwine Dwanny, really." She heard him sigh, and his thumb moved to a slower pace, and she felt her eyes get heavy again.

"You need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up, Missy. I promise." Melissa smiled slightly upon hearing her nickname, and nodded. Her eyes closing fully, then she frowned. She knew he'd be there, but she wanted to feel him there too. She opened her eyes again, and stared at his sky blue eyes. He was staring at their hands, his eyes tearing slightly.

"Dwanny?" He jumped from the sudden voice, but switched his gaze to her eyes.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip, still looking to their intertwined hands.

"Will you sweep with me?" She asked, softly, and slowly raised her eyes to his. He seemed to be thinking, and he smiled before letting go of her hand.

"Sure." Melissa smiled wide and she scooted over to the wall so Danny could get in the bed. He took off his shoes, and slipped under the covers. Danny raised up onto his forearm, resting his head on his hand. "Go to sleep now, okay?" She nodded, and yawned. Walking to his school really tired her out. She smiled when she felt Danny's hand grab hers and start to rub his thumb across her hand again. Soon enough, sleep took over her.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Maddie dropped the wrench she was holding, and stretched. Kneeling over for one hour really did a number on your back. She winced when her spine popped, and she stood looking over at her husband.

"Jack?" She heard a loud bump and knew that he'd hit his head again. He came out of the machine rubbing his head, confirming her statement.

"Yes, Maddie?" He asked, setting down the power drill.

"I'm worried about the kids upstairs. Let's go see them." Maddie started up the stairs out of the lab with Jack close behind. She slowly creeped up the stairs and stopped outside of Melissa's room. Fear and concern clouded her mind when she didn't hear anything. She opened the door slowly, and gasped at the sight. Maddie walked into the room to get a better view. She quickly raised a hand to her mouth to prevent a loud '_aww_' from escaping. Danny and Melissa were both fast asleep, with his hand still grasping hers, and Melissa still with her teddy bear, a large smile on her face. (A/N: I am picturing this right now, and I'm surpressing an '_awww_' as you read.)

"What is it, Ma-" Jack was abruptly cut off by Maddie rushing over to him, pressing her hand over his mouth.

"Shh.. come here, Jack and see this." She quickly pulled Jack over to their children, and she watched as his face softened at the sight. "Jack... hurry and get the camera before they wake up!" Maddie whispered urgently. Jack did as told, and he came back in the room seconds after handing the camera to Maddie. "This is going to make a great postcard cover." She whispered to herself more to Jack, and took a few pictures.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz came home that afternoon, her face red from anger. She was told by the principal that Danny had skipped class without an excuse, and she was close to the point of telling their parents, but she wanted his side of the story first. Jazz opened the door and slammed it shut. She saw their parents sitting on the couch looking at something instead of working on whatever they work on in the lab.

"What's going on? Where's Danny?" She wanted to see what they'd do if she mentioned Danny. Maybe they'd figure out he didn't come home with her. They looked over at her, their expressions still shaped like they'd seen a baby cat or something. She walked over to them, and saw that they were holding pictures.

At that moment when Jazz sat on the opposite side of her mother, Danny and Melissa came downstairs, looking refreshed but still like they'd just woken up, and they probably did. "What's going on?" Danny asked, rubbing his eye while his other hand still held onto Melissa's. His clothes were ruffled and Melissa still clung to her teddy bear. Maddie couldn't help herself anymore.

"Oh, Danny! You and Melissa look so cute together!" Jazz raised an eyebrow and turned back to her mother.

"You aren't mad? Danny skipped class!" Jazz's expression went to true confusion when Maddie sighed then smiled.

"I know, sweetheart. Danny came home earlier today. Melissa had followed him to school and he carried her home. Then me and your father found them asleep when we went to check up on them." Danny froze. "We also got pictures!" She held them up to let Jazz see. Her anger quickly melted when she saw them sleeping.

"Aww! Danny! Missy!" Danny and Melissa exchanged glances, starting to get worried if Jazz was going insane. "You two are so adorable! Mom, you have to make me a copy of this picture!" Danny groaned and Melissa smacked her forehead.

"I will dear. I'm making copies for the entire family!" Maddie turned her attention to the two youngest Fenton's. "Danny, Melissa! Come see!" Danny hesitantly walked forward, pulling Melissa behind him. He took the picture from his mom and held it so he and Melissa could see it. He smiled and he looked at Melissa. He handed it back to Maddie, and suddenly a blur of red flashed before him and he felt Jazz squeezing him and Melissa from behind, making Melissa's head come into contact with his shoulder. She winced from the sudden contact, and she reached up to rub her head.

"Mom, hurry! Take a picture of me with them!" Danny groaned, and rolled his eyes while Melissa giggled behind her hand. Maddie quickly grabbed the camera.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After a couple of pictures were taken, they all sat down on the couch. Well, Jack, Maddie and Jazz sat on the couch, Melissa and Danny sat on the floor. Jazz took a glance at them before sighing.

"So, what happened at school? I never really got the entire story." Danny cast his eyes downward, and Melissa noticed. She sighed, and decided to tell them instead.

"Well, after Dwanny went to swkool, I got wonely. So I followed him, which was a stwupid idea because I awlmost fell dwown. Dwanny saw me, and twook me home." She explained the best she could, because she didn't really remember all the details. Melissa looked back up at Jazz, then at her parents. They seemed shocked, but they hadn't heard it either. Jazz looked as if she were on the point of crying, but not because of sadness.

"Awww! You followed Danny to school! That's so sweet! I knew you two were inseperable!" Danny raised his eyes to Jazz, and smiled weakly. He glanced at Melissa to see her doing the same thing. Melissa suddenly put a hand to her forehead. Danny fully turned his attention to her. Maddie and Jazz got up to sit beside Danny.

"Missy? What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap again. He pressed his hand to her forehead again, and his eyes knitted together in concern. He looked up at his mother. "Mom, what's wrong with her?" He saw his mother shrug.

"Probably too much excitement, Danny. She'll be fine." Although Danny knew she was just trying to cheer him up, he wanted to believe she was alright. He switched his gaze to Melissa when she moved slightly in his lap.

"Dwanny?"

"Yeah?"

"I wuv you. Wuo know that, wight?" Danny nodded.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes, seeming satisfied at his answer, smiling.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(cries) Never in my 14 years of existance have I ever cried at one of my own stories! Probably because I'm so sensitive, but Melissa's not dead. She just got a sleepy spell and needed to lie down, and she just wanted to tell Danny she loved him before she fell asleep. Anyway, it seems easier for me to write this story than my other ones. (shrugs) Hope you like the quick updates, cuz I sure do like writing them. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, but Missy is mine. Just so you know.. and you probably do.. (grins sheepishly) **


	4. A Taste of Fear

**A Taste of Fear**

_"Danny! Don't leave me!" Missy screamed, sitting on the ground with a broken leg and a sprained ankle. She felt her heart almost stop when she saw him turn around, a cold look in his eye. _

_"Just leave me alone, and never talk to me again!" Danny screamed, turning his back to her before sprinting down the street. Melissa felt tears come to her eyes. She hadn't meant for this to happen. None of it. All she wanted was to make her brother happy, but instead made him angry. She clutched her leg as searing white hot pain shot up and down it. _

"I'm sorry, Danny. I'm so sorry," She whispered, even though he was probably home by now. She looked around her and gasped when she saw the blood hound snarling at her menacingly. She half screamed, and quickly tried to stand. Missy soon found that she couldn't, so she settled for crawling. She felt her warm tears flooding down her cheeks, and she felt her face flush. She had to get home. She just had to. 

_As she was trying to reach a bench, she felt the blood hound grab her ankle, causing her to cry out in pain. She started sobbing, choking on her breath. Missy felt blood seep out of her ankle, and the dog started to shake her leg. She kicked the dog as hard as she could, surprised when it yelped and let go. She started to pull her body by her arms, not caring if she over-worked herself. She didn't want to be dinner to a stupid dog. She wouldn't. _

_Suddenly, she felt pain in her chest, and it slowly spread to the rest of her body, making her gasp with fright. '**What's happening?**' she wondered, suddenly stopping her crawling, and grabbing her chest in hopes it would stop. In fact, when she did that, it made it worse. Her head pounded, and her heart felt like it was bleeding. '**Probably is,**' she thought dryly. Her dry humor quickly disappeared when she tasted blood on her tongue. She gasped, and crawled quickly to the bench. She lay down, breathing deeply, the pain never ceasing in her chest. _

_Melissa closed her eyes tightly before opening them. "Danny.." She whispered, looking desprately around her. At not finding her brother, she clutched the bench in hopes of comforting herself. It never happened, however, the only thing she felt was a pain so hurtful, so blinding that she blacked out, never to return to the living. _

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Hey! Wait up!" Nine year old Danny screamed, running after the bus, but once again, missing it. That was the one-hundreth time he'd missed the bus since the first day of second grade, and it was already halfway through the year. From what he gathered the last few times he'd been in school, it was pretty boring for the rest of them. Danny huffed and angrily stomped back inside the Fenton household. He threw his backpack on the floor, and took off his shoes.

His anger quickly diminished, however, upon hearing Melissa shouting down the hallway wanting assistance in getting out of her bed. Missy was now four, and getting a little better at her vocabulary, but still had to struggle out words. He ran quickly to her room, and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dwanny! You're still here!" She exclaimed, upon seeing him enter her room and sitting on the edge of her bed. Even after she had learned to speak, she still had a hard time pronouncing his name. He smiled softly.

"Yeah, the bus left me again, and I don't think mom and dad want to take me." Danny sighed, and he stole a glance at her. She seemed to be deep in thought, having her tongue sticking out with her eye closed, the other open staring hard at the ceiling. He had to laugh. Upon hearing him laugh, she smiled and turned to face him. "So," Danny said, getting up and pulling her gently off the high bed before continuing, "What do you want to do now?" Missy stuck her tongue out once again before she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her door and down the stairs in front of the tv. She pointed to the DVD player, clearing stating she wanted to watch a movie.

Ever since their parents had bought Missy the DVD player celebrating her fourth birthday, she'd been wanting to use it frequently. Danny smiled, before dragging her to the selection of DVD's they owned. So far, the number was up to at least fifty of Disney movies. "Pick one, Missy. I don't care." He let go of her hand and went to sit on the couch to wait. She searched for a good movie to watch with her brother, and her eyes landed on a particular movie, The Fox and The Hound. (A/N: Is this movie on DVD? I'm not sure.. I have it on VHS still.) She grinned, and pulled it out of the cabinent, showing Danny her selection. He grinned, and nodded his head.

Missy walked back over to the DVD player before pausing and staring at it, lowering the movie slightly in confusion. She turned hopeless to Danny, who laughed and shook his head while getting up to help her. She couldn't read the small words on the DVD player, which seemed kinda funny to Danny. He pushed the 'on' button, and waited for the little horizontal screen to flash 'no disk' before he hit the 'open' button. Missy opened the case, grabbed the DVD and set it gently in the slot. Danny hit 'close' and walked back to the couch, Missy not far behind.

"I wuv this movie.." Missy said, staring in awe as the bright blue screen turned black once the disk was read. Danny laughed and grabbed the DVD remote.

"I know you do. I know.." He whispered, staring at her before turning back to the movie.

After the movie had ended, Missy had fallen asleep during the end. Danny couldn't blame her, since she was always tired. He jumped slightly when he heard his father yell.

"**_Maddie! Get me a Fenton bandade, STAT!_**" He rolled his eyes, and felt Missy jump at the sudden noise. She groaned and sat up slightly.

"What bwew up this twime?" She asked, her voice groggily.

"I don't know. With them, I just don't know." Danny said. Missy, knowing this was ture, laughed at her brother's statement, and looked to the screen.

"Aww, the movie's over.." She said, her eyes downcast. He frowned.

"Well, we could always watch it some other time... I guess.." Danny said, running his hand through his hair. He got up and pressed the stop button, and took the disc out, putting it back in it's case and setting it back on the shelf. Jack suddenly came up the stairs with his entire left hand covered in a 'Fenton' towel. Maddie came up soon afterward, yelling at him.

"Jack, I need to properly bandage your injury!"

"Never in your life, woman!" Danny burst out laughing at his father's statement, causing Missy to stare at him confusedly. He turned to her, his eyebrows knitting once again in worry. Ever since she was hit in the head by the Fenton Ghost Toothpick, (which was as big as a chainsaw), he was worried she'd gotten some damage done to her brain. She was constantly forgetting things that were on her mind, and she never paid attention hardly anymore. Almost as if she had a short term memory, or was in deep thought. He shook his head. '_She just must be tired. Nothing's really wrong with her._' Danny assured himself. But casting a glance over to Missy caused his theory to come back to him like a boomerang.

"Uhm.. Missy?" Danny started, walking over to her. He winced when he heard a loud crash from upstairs. Maddie must be trying to bandage up Jack. He shook his head upon seeing Missy turn her gaze to him. "What's wrong? You seem distracted." He sat beside her on the couch, watching and waiting for a reaction. Any reaction that'll tell him she's alright. She closed her eyes, and wrung her hands.

"I'm.. scared.. Dwanny.." She admitted, closing her eyes even tighter, clenching her hands. He quickly grabbed her hand in hopes of calming her down. He'd never seen her look so frightened before, so alone and vulnerable. She was shaking slightly, and when she finally opened her eyes, they were full of tears. She seemed to be fighting with herself before she finally flung herself onto Danny, hugging him very tight, as if afraid he'd go away. "Don't weave me, Dwanny! Don't weave me!" She sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly. He winced slightly when she pinched his skin, but instead of telling her to let go, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"What's wrong, Missy? I'm not going anywhere." Danny said, once he gained back his ability to speak. She seemed really scared, sobbing like she'd had a bad dream. In retrospect, she probably did. He heard her breath in deeply before she exhaled, shuddering. When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"I had a dweam.. that you got mad at me.. and weft me." She took a shakey breath before she continued, "And I died because you didn't welp me." She felt Danny's arms go limp. She slowly raised her eyes to see him staring down at her, his eyes wide.

"Melissa," Danny began, swallowing the lump in his throat, suddenly a feeling of deja-vu over-coming him, "Please don't say that. Even if you have dreams like that, just know they aren't true."

"But-"

"Missy, I would never, _ever_ get mad at you, and even if I did, I wouldn't leave you to die." Danny told her, his vision blurring. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, resting his head on hers. Melissa slowly opened her eyes, and glanced up at Danny. '_He's crying.. for me.._' She thought, then she closed her eyes tightly again, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She suddenly felt silly for thinking her dream was real, although it felt real after she'd woken up. She was almost sure that she could still feel the dog's teeth in her ankle. She slowly released Danny, him doing the same. She looked up at him, smiling.

"So," Missy started, much in the same fashion as Danny does, "What now?" She saw him smile mischeviously before he looked over at her. He slowly got up, and her eyes widened at what he was doing. "Dwanny.." She warned, slowly backing up. Before he could even do anything, Jack came bounding down the stairs with a towel still wrapped around his hand.

"Run, kids! You're mother has anti-biotics!" He paused upon seeing Danny. "Why aren't you in school?" Danny pointed behind him, out the door.

"Missed bus."

"Ahh.." Jack turned around when he heard his wife.

"Jack! You're gonna get an infection!"

Jack didn't have time to respond, for he was so rudely tackled by her. Maddie, being the ninth-degree black belt that she is, had no trouble in tieing up Jack, one foot resting on top of him like she'd just caught a bull.

"Kids, I suggest you go upstairs. This could get violent." She sighed as she watched Danny and Missy walk slowly around them before bounding up the stairs. "Men.." She muttered before turning to her husband.

Upstairs, Danny locked the door to his room, still bugged about the violent show he'd been treated to.

"Well," Missy spoke up, "That was uh.. entertwaining." Danny laughed at her sarcastic remark, before he turned and walked to sit beside her on his bed. Since his bed was shorter than her's, she had no trouble getting on top of it, but she still got red-faced.

"Yeah, who knew Mom could beat up Dad." Danny chuckled at his own statement, turning to Melissa. "So, what now?" He repeated her earlier question, having had forgotten he was about to treat Missy to a tickle fight. She shrugged and turned her gaze out the window. Then she spoke.

"Dwanny, what's it like after wou die?" He seemed taken aback by the question, for he fell off the bed in the process. He quickly jumped up, and scrambled back on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wh-why do you want to know that?" Danny asked, attempting to look casual while at the same time concerned. She shrugged, and turned to wait for his answer. "I.. I-I really don't know, Missy. But, I do know that there's a heaven and a firey pit that Mom says is a bad word.. so I won't repeat it, but I guess if you're a good person you'll go to heaven." He shrugged. "That's the best I can come up with." She smiled, then chuckled. "What's so funny?" Danny questioned.

"I bweat death." She said, causing Danny to freeze on the spot. He was surprised by the statement, but even more surprised a **_four_** year old would say something like that. He cleared his throat.

"What do you mean you 'beat' death?" He air quoted the word 'beat', emphasizing his confusion. She sighed.

"Did you not tell me that Mom thought I wasn't gwoing to live past a month?" She waited until he nodded before continuing. "And when wou told me I wouldn't wive past two wears?" Danny nodded, sulking in his own trick. "Well, I bweat death." Missy smiled at her own irony. Danny gulped, and frowned heavily. He was starting to worry about what she was thinking all the time.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After Jack had a huge bandaide on his finger, (where Maddie got it is beyond me), they went back downstairs to work on their latest project that they've been working on since Melissa was two. Called it the Fenton Door, the name proudly offered by Jack. Maddie seemed to think something was wrong, so they renamed it the Fenton Portal after carefully making sure it'd turn out to actually _be_ a portal to the Ghost Zone. It was this huge hole in the wall with wires coming to it and from it's entrance.

Somehow, Jack hadn't watched where he'd put the drill, and had drilled the nail through his finger. Thus needing a bandaide to start with. So after his little accident, they continued to connect wires and plug them in. It'd be probably another six years before they actually got it to work properly. After Jack got inside the portal, he heard a slight scream that sounded vaguely like Danny. He hit his head again, cursing before scrambling out of the hole after his wife upstairs to their son's room. Without even knocking, Maddie opened the door, gasping and putting her hand to her mouth in what looked like a silent scream.

"Jack.." Maddie's voice came out strangely mysterious, like she couldn't find what emotion to pick. She reached out and grabbed the front of his hazmat suit, pulling him to her. "Call 911.." Jack slowly digested the information before he scrambled off to find the nearest phone in their house. Maddie looked back in Danny's room. Danny sat on the floor, holding Melissa in his arms, rocking her back and forth with his face pressed to her neck. Danny looked up slightly choking back a sob before he spoke in a whisper.

"She's not breathing, Mom. She's not breathing.."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, now this just came to me, so please don't hurt me! I'm not saying if Melissa's gonna be fine or not because it'll ruin the fifth chapter! (grins sheepishly.. again) So.. sad.. (sniffles) I'll work on a picture of Missy and Danny for those of you who want to see it. But, I think I should hurry if I want to keep a mental picture of what Missy looks like in my head before she vanishes! (hurries off) But here's a short comment.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE DP'S GONNA GET CANCELLED! Okay.. to the disclaimer.. O.O **

**Disclaimer: DP isn't mine, but his cute little sister Missy is. MINE! Still regreting.. but hoping.. **


	5. New Problems

**Chapter 5**

"Melissa?"

'_Who is that? Where am I?_'

"Please wake up, Missy." A desprate voice said softly, and soon she felt someone holding tightly onto her hand. After she'd woken up, she felt a tube that was jammed down her throat helping her breath, and she felt something pressing on her forehead, like tape. Missy moaned softly, and tried to open her eyes when she found that was increasingly hard to do considering all the bright lights. She quickly shut them again, and heard a small gasp.

"Missy! You're awake!" She recognized the voice as Danny, and she smiled through the tube in her mouth. She raised her hand a little and felt something stuck in her arm also. "Missy? Can you hear me?" She nodded a bit before squinting her eyes, getting them used to the light before opening them fully. Her eyes widened. She was in a hospital. She was terrified of hospitals ever since Danny told her they throw their patients in a freezer when they're done with them. After she took in her surroundings, she looked at the people in the room. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and a nurse was in the room, but Danny was the only one sitting on her bed.

"Oh my! You're awake!" She turned her head to see the nurse come toward her. "I'm Nurse Versa, nice to meet you Melissa. Now, just relax while I take out that tube." Missy sunk into the bed, and watched as the nurse grabbed the tube and pulled it out quickly, detaching the tape stuck to her forehead. She rubbed it with her IVed arm, and frowned.

"Why am I here?" Missy asked once she could talk. She glanced at Danny to see him close his eyes tightly.

"Melissa, somehow you got excited, and you just.. passed out." Maddie answered her sofly, avoiding eye contact. Jazz got up and made her way to Missy slowly before she wrapped her into a hug. Melissa returned it, though she was decidedly freaked out that she'd passed out. Somehow, Missy knew she wasn't getting the whole story on exactly _why_ she passed out, but she let it drop, thinking she just didn't really want to know.

"Are you okay now, Missy?" She heard Danny ask. His voice was unusually quiet, and he'd hadn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah, Dwanny, I'm fine." She answered back softly. She looked down for a moment before turning full toward him, and not caring about the IV in her arm, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She felt him tense before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her too.

"Good," He said once they parted, "I was afraid I wouldn't get to talk to you again." She got puzzled by his statement, but let it go.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After they'd brought Melissa home from the hospital, things were going downhill. Missy was constantly forgeting important things, once even forgeting to breathe. Danny was getting so worried, he stayed by her side, leaving only to go to school when he actually caught the bus. After her fifth birthday, she was finally allowed to enter school on one condition though. Missy wasn't allowed to participate in gym, or recess. Danny was reluctant to let her go to school, but finally agreed when he told Missy to wait for him outside of her school so he could take her home. She didn't really argue, but she wished he would have more faith in her.

"Missy! Time to wake up! It's your first day of kindergarten!" Danny shouted from the hallway. She groaned as she sat up, wishing she could skip, but knew Danny would get worried if she even showed signs of weakness. She got up slowly, and went to shut her door to get dressed. She wobbled over to her dresser, and tugged on the gold tainted knob, falling over after it slid open. Missy sighed, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt that had a baby monkey in the center of it, holding a banana. She smiled, looking at the shirt. She'd gotten it three weeks before, only because it reminded her of Danny's eyes.

She quickly got dressed when she heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop outside her door. Missy grabbed her shoes, and slipped them on just in time to see Danny standing in the doorway with his backpack slung over his shoulder. She smiled weakly at him, and he frowned heavily.

"Missy? Are you sure you want to go to school today? I'll stay home if you don't want to." Missy sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"D-Dwanny, I told ywou, I'm fine. I'm weady to go." She said, as soon as she'd gotten both of her shoes on. Danny smiled slighty upon hearing her try to pronounce his name correctly. He sighed, nodded, and walked in to grab her hand which she happily returned. Danny lead her slowly down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom, a camera flash blinded their eyes.

"Oh, Danny! You and Melissa going to school together! This is definately a day to remember!" Jazz cooed, snapping a couple more pictures. Maddie came in the room, tears in her eyes. She ran to both of them and hugged them, kissing them both.

"Now you two have a good day, alright? And remember, Melissa, you have to--"

"I know, wait for Dwanny after skwool, I know, Mom." Missy finished for her mom, pouting. Danny smiled, and started for the door.

"Don't worry, Mom. She'll be fine. I'll take good care of her. I promise." After closing the door behind them, Danny headed in the direction of Missy's new school.

After arriving, Missy glanced around wide-eyed at all the children running around, playing tag, and holding onto their mother or father's hands. She looked up at Danny nervously to see him smile in her direction. When they entered the school, a lot of the kids stopped and stared. A lot of whispers were going around, some of them Danny heard. He scowled, and stopped suddenly. Missy stared at her brother, seeing him shut his eyes tightly. She looked around him to see some boys pointing and laughing at her, saying she was short.

"Dwanny.. come on. Let's just go. It doesn't mwatter..Dwanny?" He wasn't moving. She figured he was about to get in trouble for what he was about to do. She saw him let go of her suddenly, and turn sharply to face the two boys. He easily stood about 3 inches taller than them, and they quickly stopped laughing, their faces blank. Danny walked toward them slowly, as if stalking prey.

"Listen to me," Danny said in a mysterious quiet angry voice. It sent shivers down Missy's spine. He continued, "If I **_ever_** see you or anybody else making fun of my little sister, I will make sure that you will be in deep, _deep _despair." The two boys' eyes widened, and their faces took on expressions that of true fear. Danny's eyes narrowed, and he pointed down the hall. "Go." They rushed off quickly, their eyes filling up with tears. He walked back over to Missy, and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway to her class.

"Dwanny, you didn't have to do that." She said in a quiet voice, afraid of being yelled at. Her brother turned and looked at her, his eyes softening.

"I know, Missy. But I don't want to take any chances. Now," He stopped, holding his free hand out in front of the door, "Here's your class. I'm gonna have to go, but if anybody gives you any trouble, please tell me. Okay?" Danny's eyes were pleading, but demanding in a way like a brother should. She looked up at him before turning away, nodding. Missy turned around to be met by a hug, and she returned it before Danny pulled away. "I mean it, Missy. You tell me if anybody makes fun of you, or hurts you mentally or phyically." She smiled and nodded. Her smile disappeared as soon as Danny did.

"Hey, you new?" A voice asked, making Missy spin around quickly to meet dark green eyes. A girl, about 4 inches taller than her, stood in front of the door with a small Tigger knapsack. She had long brown hair that reached her lower back, and had long curly bangs that covered her eyes. The girl was wearing overalls and a bright pink shirt that made Missy shiver. She also had pink boots on that stopped where her overalls ended. Missy was snapped out of her thoughts when the girl spoke again. "Hello? You alive in there, missy?" Missy quickly took a step back.

"H-how do you kwnow my nwame?" She asked, looking up at the girl. The girl blinked, and shook her head, then held out her hand for Missy to grab.

"I didn't, but that's you're name? Missy?" Missy nodded, and took the girl's hand. "Wow, ain't that just a surprise. That your nickname?" The youngest Fenton nodded again. "What's your real name?" The girl asked, letting go of her hand.

"Mewissa." The girl smiled.

"Melissa, huh? That's my aunt's name. Oh, by the way, the name's Courtney. Courtney Norleco. Nice to meetcha, Melissa.." Courtney trailed off, staring at Missy expectantly.

"Uh.. Mewissa Fwenton." She said, shaking the Courtney's expectant hand. She smiled, and let go.

"Fenton, huh? You with the family that has the huge contraption on top of the house?" Missy blushed slightly, and nodded. She scratched her head, and looked around.

"Well, nice to mweet you, but now I must go." Missy said, and quickly entered the classroom before her eyes widened considerably. It was like a jungle in there, kids were everywhere, playing with blocks, playing paddy-cake, and talking on pretend phones. She saw a huge desk on the other side of the room, with a woman seated in a huge chair. Missy turned around slowly only to be met by a closed door. She turned around and saw the woman walking toward her with a smile on her face. The woman kneeled in front of her.

"Hi, are you Melissa Fenton?" Missy nodded and fiddled with her hands. "Well, Melissa-"

"Missy, please." The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Missy, welcome to kindergarten! My name is Ms. Phillips, and I'll be your teacher. Please, come in. Don't be shy. Introduce yourself to others, make some new friends, and most of all, have fun." Missy smiled weakly, and walked slowly away from the teacher. '_Is she crazy or what?_' Missy thought, raising an eyebrow, glancing back at Ms. Phillips.

"Hi, what's your name?" An excited enthusiastic voice said to her right. She turned quickly to be met by another girl. This girl had blonde short pigtails and bright brown eyes. She wore a dark green tanktop and a black skirt with some black shoes and frilly socks. "My name's Susan Kain! Are you new here?" Susan asked, getting out of a purple chair, and walking over to Missy.

"My nwame's Melissa, but call me Missy. Yweah, I'm new here." Susan smiled, and grabbed Missy's hand.

"Come on! I want you to meet my friends!" Missy yelped as she was pulled off her feet. She was dragged over to a corner to where other kids stood. '_Geez, are all these kids taller than me?_' After she was set on her feet again, she looked at the other kids fully, and her eyes widened as her head flew back to look at their faces. '_Oh, boy.._'

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny walked into his class right when the intercom crackled on. He sighed, and went to sit at his desk. He stopped suddenly when he saw a girl sitting beside his own desk. Nobody ever sat by him. He sighed and figured she would move when he sat down. Danny moved to his desk, and carefully sat down, keeping a careful eye on the girl to see her move. He was surprised when she didn't even budge. He sat down fully, and turned when he felt the girl poke him on the shoulder. His eyes widened when she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Sam Manson. What's your name?" Danny slowly held out his own hand and shook Sam's hand.

"Uh.. Danny Fenton." He smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck when she'd let go of his hand. She smiled back, and turned to look at the board when the announcements were over. He turned slowly but kept his gaze on her. '_Why is she so nice?_' Danny thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher, Mrs. Melchain started writing on the board their assignment. He lost interest in the lesson, and glanced at Sam again. He took note of what she was wearing. A black belly shirt with no sleeves and a purple oval in the center, a black and green plaid skirt, purple stockings, and black combat boots. Her hair was black, much like his own, and she had it pulled into a half ponytail.

His heart skipped a beat, however, when she suddenly turned and saw him staring at her. "What?" She asked quietly, staring at him curiously. He saw too that she had purple eyes.

"Uh.. nothing. Nothing. So.. uh.." He stumbled over his words, and she laughed a little behind her hand.

"You're cute, do you wanna be my friend?" His eyes widened, and he gaped at her. "What? I don't have any friends, and I was just wondering, but you don't have to if you--"

"No! It's not--" He stopped when he saw the entire class was staring at him from his outburst. Mrs. Melchain stared at him over her reading glasses.

"Is there something you wish to share with us, Daniel?" A few of the kids snickered. He blushed, and shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Melchain."

"Good, now as you all know, the first president.." He tuned out the rest of the conversation, and turned back to Sam. She had been writing on a piece of paper, and slid it over to him. He stared at it then read it silently in his head.

'_Danny, do or do you not wanna be freinds?_'

He took out his pencil, and wrote one word.

'_Duh_.'

He smiled when she giggled, and took out her pencil writing another messge before slipping it back to him.

'_You're funny._'

Danny smiled and blushed a little. He folded the note, and put it in his desk.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**_DING!_**

****The bell for school rang, and all the kids ran out of their classrooms, happy to have the day over. Danny ran down the stairs of the school and took off to Missy's school.

"See you tomorrow, Danny!" A voice rang out. He stopped out of surprise, and tripped. Danny sat up to see Sam running toward him. "Are you okay?" Danny smiled, and nodded.

"Not the first time." He said, then continued running.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He heard her yell again. He stopped only to have her crash into him. He moaned and closed his eyes for a minute. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Danny sat up, and rubbed his head where Sam's elbow had collided with it.

"Oww.. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to pick up my little sister from school." He said, and got up again with her help.

"You have a little sister? Aww, I wish I did. I'm an only child." Danny laughed.

"No, you're lucky. I also have a bigger sister, but I'd rather have Missy than Jazz." Danny joked, and ran off again. "See you tomorrow, Sam!" Sam sighed, and turned, walking down to her house--er.. mansion.

Outside Missy's school, Missy leaned against the fence and sighed. She pushed off the fence, and looked at her hand. Susan had wrote her phone number on it with a pink marker. Missy shuddered, she hated pink but was glad she'd made a friend. Missy turned around when she heard Danny's yelp. She giggled when he ran into the school's dumpster.

"Sorry I'm late, Missy." Danny said once he'd gotten over his hurt head. Missy shrugged, and smiled down at him.

"Ah, it's okway." Danny stared at her suspiciously.

"Did you have fun today?" He watched as her smiled widened. He grabbed her hand, and started the walk home.

"Yeah, I had fun!" Missy said excitedly. "But, my tweacher Ms. Phillips is weird." Danny laughed.

"That makes two of us. Mrs. Melchain creeps me out with her glasses." Missy laughed, then stopped to look down at her hand, thinking about that afternoon.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Missy, you are so fun to hang with!" Susan said, sitting down beside her. Missy smiled, and continued to make odd shapes with her PlayDoh'. John and Clay came and took the seats across from her. _

_"Yeah, you are! I'd never thought midgets were so funny!" Missy smiled weakly, before squashing her shape. _

_"Thanks, guys." She said briefly, and getting up to put the PlayDoh' away. When she got back, Susan grabbed her hand. "What are you dwoing?" Susan took out a pink marker and wrote something down after much thinking. Missy winced as the cold marker made contact with her skin. _

_"It's my phone number! Call me whenever you wanna talk." Susan smiled, and Missy gaped at her hand before turning her gaze back to Susan._

_"I don't know what to say.. except twanks.." Missy said softly, and Susan hugged her. _

_"Anytime." _

**END FLASHBACK**

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, and glanced up at Danny. She hadn't realized she'd been spacing out.

"I made a friend, Dwanny, and she gave me her nwumber." Danny smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"That's good, Missy!" Missy smiled, and looked up to the sky.

"Thank you for making my wish come true." She whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After they'd gotten home, Missy immediately told her parents about her new friend. They were so happy and told her they were proud of her. Missy walked up to her room, and sat on her bed. She lay down on her bed, grabbing her teddy bear pulling it into a tight hug. She felt exhausted, and smiled before she shut her eyes, but she didn't notice her door close either.

Danny smiled as he closed the door, and closed his eyes before sighing. Missy was growing up, and he didn't really want to accept that. He frowned and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him for privacy. He made his way to his bed and sat down to think. He'd never thought he'd make a friend so quickly like that. Especially a **girl**, but he didn't care as long as he **had** a friend. He was about to close his eyes for a nap when he heard his mother scream. He quickly opened his eyes, and fell off his bed. He tripped over his carpet and flung open his door to race down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Mom? What happened?" His eyes widened when he saw his mother standing in the kitchen with red all over her hazmat suit.

"Danny.. you should go..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! Sorry for the extremely long wait! I had to go to court with my sister. I wasn't in trouble, my stupid sis was.. but anyway! Hope you enjoy all the cliffy's cuz I REALLY enjoy writing them! Also, sorry there isn't any action hardly, but I needed Missy to enter school so she could do.. more stuff. Yeah.. Okay, anyway, please review! XD I'm still working on a picture of Missy and Danny, so don't worry. It's really cute too! There will possibly be a link to it in the next chapter.. possibly... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, but Missy is mine! So is all the other people you aren't familiar with! Hehe.. **


	6. New Meetings

**Chapter 6**

Danny smiled slightly as he sat in school the next day. There'd really been nothing to worry about when he saw his mother in the kitchen. She'd been making dinner, and somehow it came alive (again) and attacked her with the only weapon it had: it's blood. After he had come into the kitchen, his mom drop-kicked the turkey and threw it in the oven asking if he wanted Chinese.

"Hey, what's the answer to # 3?"

Danny jumped at the noise, and fell completely out of his chair into the floor. The class laughed at his expense, and he blushed before quickly picking himself up to look at his new friend, Sam. She smiled at him in apology, and repeated her question, pointing at it on the paper the teacher had passed out when class had begun. He straightened himself up, and looked at his own paper to find he hadn't even done # 1. Sam seemed to notice because she giggled.

"That's okay. What were you dreaming about?" She asked, smiling at him. Danny looked at her and told her about the night before. She giggled again when he was done. "Your family sounds fun. Can I meet them?"

"Uh.. sure." Danny said, uncertain. He wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to come over just yet when his family didn't even know she existed. "What about your family?" He could've sworn he saw saddness and remorse in her eyes before it completely melted away, being replaced with happiness.

"I.. don't think they'll have.. uh.. enough time to meet anyone. They're always busy. But, you can meet my Grandma." Sam said hopefully, trying hard not to make him feel insulted. To her relief, he smiled which made her feel lightheaded. '_What's wrong with me? Am I already liking him as more than a friend? What do they call those things..? Oh yeah, a boyfriend. I wonder if he feels the same way?_' Sam's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher suddenly stood up from her desk, clearing stating she was going to check everybody's paper as she passed. She felt her heart skip a beat. Class was almost over and she was still on # 3.

"What's the answer to #.. uh.. 8?" Danny asked, looking back at her. He seemed puzzled when she looked panicked, then he looked up at the teacher that was closing in on their row, then at her paper. He quickly shoved her his paper, and she just as quickly grabbed it and wrote down everything that was on his paper as fast as her hand could write. Not moments after, his paper was slid back to him, and he continued to work on his last problem when he felt the teacher looking over his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when she passed on.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked at Sam. He could've sworn he saw her blush before she looked away.

**Meanwhile...**

Melissa sighed as she leaned against the wall outside the school. It was recess and she watched as the other kids ran and played with the playground equipment. She really wished she could play, but she knew it would tire her out.

"Hey, you wanna play?"

She looked to her left to see a girl about 4 inches taller than her holding a purple dodgeball. Missy shook her head.

"No, sorry, I can't." The girl looked very curious, and set down the ball.

"Why not? Is it because of your size?" Missy sighed and watched as the girl set down in front of her, now about her height.

"Well, it's because of my size and the fact I have a weak heart." The girl's eyes widened as her eyes took on a sympathetic look.

"Oh, you poor girl. What's your name? Mine's Cindy." Cindy held out her hand, and Missy stared at it before grabbing it.

"My name's Missy, but please don't feel sorry for me. I can take care of myself.. mostly." She added, releasing her hand. Cindy stood up, and grabbed the ball before looking back at Missy, then out at the playground. She repeated this process for another few minutes, then made up her mind and walked back to Missy.

"Do you want to play catch, then?" Missy stared up at her before shrugging.

"Sure, why not. But I ain't gonna run after it." Cindy giggled, and ran out to a clear part of the playground. Missy followed and stopped a few feet from the girl. She sighed when Cindy barely tossed the ball, and it rolled to a stop at Missy's feet. She picked it up, and tossed it back. This continued for a few minutes before Cindy suddenly screamed and threw the ball harder than she meant too, and it bounced off the ground and headed toward the edge of the school. Missy ran to Cindy and saw her grabbing her arm, screaming her head off.

"Missy, a bee stung me!" Missy shook her head, and looked to the ground where she saw the dead bee.

"Come on, let's go to the nurse." The youngest Fenton grabbed Cindy's arm, and lead her into the school near the office. "Nurse, my friend got stung by a bee." Missy said, and watched as the nurse came out to inspect the crying child.

"Oh dear, what kind of bee was it?" Missy stared half-lidded at the woman before she sighed.

"Gee, I have no idea. A yellow and black one?" She said sarcastically, before she turned to head back outside. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the ball." The nurse nodded and pushed Cindy into the office to get her injury cleaned up.

Outside, Missy looked around for the ball they'd played with. "Where'd we play with it anyway?" She noticed all the other kids playing and wondered if they'd gotten ahold of it. No sign of a purple ball. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling recess was over, and she side-stepped a boy that ran full speed past her. Missy grumbled and ignored the bell as she finally spotted the dodgeball stuck in some bushes. She ran toward it and jumped up to grab a hold of it. "Oh, come on!" She said to herself when she couldn't even brush the tip of it.

"You need some help?" A dark, raspy voice asked her, and she turned around slowly to find a tall teenager leaning against the fence separating the street from their playground. His hair reached past his ear, and it was a dark brown. His eyes were a very dark green, and his clothes matched his voice perfectly. He wore a black leather jacket with a dark red shirt underneath, and very baggy blue jeans that laid against his thigh showing off his green and red boxers. His shoes were leather boots, and they had metal steel from the toe to the heel, but being the girl Missy is, paid no mind to his outfit.

"Yes, I need this ball, please." She told him, pointing to it. Missy knew asking a stranger was a bad idea, but she didn't want to wait and go find someone she knew. She smiled as she heard the bell ring again. School was over. She backed up to let the stranger have room to jump over the fence. He grabbed the ball, but instead of handing it to her, he drew his hand back and chucked it clear across the playground. Missy gaped as she watched it hit the other fence. "Hey! Now I have to go get it!" She started to head that way when she felt herself being picked up off the ground.

"No, I don't believe you have to. You're coming with me." Missy felt her eyes widen as she realized she was being kidnapped, and being the totally helpless girl that she is, had no choice but to do the one thing all little girls know how to do.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" Missy felt the stranger reach into his pocket and pull out a rag. He shifted her in his arms, and pressed it firmly under her nose and right above her mouth. She didn't know what he was doing, but she knew she had to get away from him. With all her might, she kicked him in his stomach before she heard him chuckle.

"That won't do you any good considering your size, little one. I'll see you when you wake." That was the last she heard before she completely blacked out.

**After school with Danny...**

"Remember class, you must do the homework assignment to be able to pass the test tomorrow." Danny sighed, and stuffed his homework in his binder before shoving it in his backpack. He stood when the bell rang, and ran out of the room before anybody could say another word to him. He just wanted to get to Missy as quickly as possible.

"Hey Danny! Wait up!" Danny stopped only to have Sam run into him from behind. He was knocked foward, and he quickly sat up to avoid further embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck, and stood to help Sam gather her books she'd dropped. He kneeled down to reach for a book when he saw her hand reaching for it also. He looked up at her, and she quickly looked away, grabbing her book in the process. "Sorry, didn't mean to run into you again." She chuckled weakly.

"Eh, it's okay. I'm used to it by now. It happens a lot at home." She giggled, and shifted her balance.

"So.. can I come over today?" She asked, seemingly innocent, but she just really wanted to spend time with him and to know where he lived. She watched as Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess if you really want to, but I'm going to have to pick up my little sister before we head home. Is that fine?" Danny watched as she nodded, a large smile plastered on her face. He started to walk foward and listened as her footsteps fall in step with his, right behind him. He figured if he would've stopped just then, she'd run into him again.

"Where exactly does your sister go to school?" Sam asked him, studying him intently. She noticed that his hair was very thick, and so shiny that she wanted to touch it.

"Well, she's at least 4 years younger than me so she--..." He trailed off and stopped when he felt someone dragging their fingers through his hair, from the nape to the top of his head. He knew it was Sam because she was the only one behind him, and he didn't move, afraid he'd break whatever spell had fallen apon her at that moment. He felt her continually drag her fingers through his hair until she seemed to drop her backpack to use both hands. '_Oh man, if only she knew that when someone brushes my hair, I don't stay awake--_' His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly fell asleep.

"She what?" Sam asked, not noticing his head slump foward. She gasped, however, when his arms suddenly lost strength and he fell backwards, leaning against her. She blushed and looked around, then looked down at him. '_OMG he fell asleep! What do I do? Uh.. let's see, if brushing his hair makes him sleepy, then something must wake him up just as quickly._' She thought, then noticed that he was very light. Sam smiled, and then suddenly got a thought. It would be just a quick one, he wouldn't even know it, right? '_No, I can't kiss him! Especially when he's asleep! I have to wake him up so he can go pick up his sister! Grr.._' She mentally groaned, then smirked, deciding she'd take that chance.

"Ugh.. what happened?" Danny asked before switching his gaze upward to see Sam leaning down over him, seemingly frozen, her eyes wide. "Uh.. hehe.. sorry about that. I fall asleep when someone brushes my hair." He saw her chuckle nervously, then push him up a little to help him up. He smiled at her when he grabbed his backpack. "Thanks." He said, before turning to continue on his way. Sam blushed, and hurried after him.

Later at the school, Danny looked around, growing worried when he didn't see Missy waiting for him at the fence. He jumped when a sudden voice caught his ears.

"Hey, Danny? Where's Melissa?" Missy's teacher, Ms. Phillips asked, walking over to him. Danny stood, numb with shock.

"But I thought she was with you!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, she was, but now I can't find her. You haven't seen her, have you?" Danny slapped his forehead. Sometimes he wondered if Ms. Phillips was even qualified to **be **a teacher, let alone actually teach students.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sam asked the teacher. Ms. Phillips straightened up, and put her finger and thumb to her chin.

"Um.. before recess was over. She kind of disappeared after that." A million thoughts flew through his head at that moment, but one stuck. '_Is she okay?_' He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her. He wasn't about to break his promise to her. Not by a long shot. He turned to Sam, then shot off down to the school with Sam not far behind.

**Meanwhile in an old building...**

An old familiar tune played throughout her ears when she woke up. Missy groaned, and tried to grab her head when she realized she was tied to a chair. She struggled to free her hands when she heard **his** laugh.

"So, you decided to join the living. What's your name, anyhow?" Missy turned to glare pointedly at the stranger.

"I won't tell you my name unless you tell me yours!" She pouted childishly, and glared when she heard him laugh again. She lost her thoughts again when that same tune flowed through the room they were currently in. "What is that song? It's getting annoying!" The guy laughed again. '_What is so funny to him?_'

"That tune is the old classic 'Ring Around the Rosie', I'm sure you're familiar with it. By the way, the name's Duke." Missy glared at him again. Something about him just made her want to punch him. "And your name?" She looked away.

"Melissa." She said quietly. She didn't know anybody named Duke, so nobody she didn't know was gonna call her by her nickname. Then an thought ran through her head. "Why'd you kwidnap me anyway? What good am I to you?" She sighed angrily when he chuckled again.

"I only have one thing I want to do with you. You see, I'm a thrill-seeker, and I only seek really dangerous stuff to do.." He trailed off before glaring. "To other people.." Duke finished, walking over to the other side of the room to where a huge square object sat with a huge tarp covering it.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Missy asked, her eyes widening when she saw something move within the tarp covered object.

"Melissa.." Duke said, grabbing one end of the tarp. "Meet Buck." The tarp was lifted and underneathe it was a huge cage... with a blood hound sitting peacefully within. Missy's eyes widened.

"Oh.. no.." She whispered. Suddenly, Buck snarled and charged head on into the cage and didn't even shake it.

"You see, Melissa. This is my thrill for this week. To see how long a little girl can outrun a blood thirsty Buck..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoo hoo! Finally Buck has thou come! XD Okay.. I'll stop now.. BUT! Since I am a good person of some sorts... I will put a picture of the cute little Missy and Danny... within the confinds of the next chapter. Please don't let this interfere with yalls reviewing! I promise I'll have it up as soon as I can! But, do not worry.. well.. okay worry cuz I ain't gonna tell ya what happens between this and the next chapter! XD K.. I go now.. **

**Disclaimer: DP ain't mine, but Missy and the others are! **

**P.S: My birthday is tomorrow! Whoo! Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Literally! XD Well, if yall don't read this tomorrow then, the 28th of Feb is my birthday! Whoo! XD **


	7. Hard Reality

**Hard Reality**

"**Melissa**!" Danny screamed, running through the hallways of her school. "Answer me!" With tears blurring his vision, he turned to Sam as she looked of the verge of crying herself. "_Please_..." Danny added in a whisper.

"Danny, it'll be ok. We'll find her." Sam's words were reassuring, but still did no good to calm him. Finally, Danny collasped in a heap on the ground, letting his emotions go all at once.

"It's not going to be okay until I find Missy!" Danny screamed, lifting his head to look at Sam. "I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, Sam. I'm not going to give up on her. I'm not..." Danny lowered his head again, and Sam stood with shock. He'd never yelled before, and she wondered how much of a temper he had.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts when Danny let out another sob. She bit her lip before she walked to Danny's trembling form. She knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to calm him down.

Danny sniffed when he felt Sam hug him. He knew she was trying to help, but not being able to find Missy was really agrivating him. He sighed, and lifted his body into a kneeling position. He rubbed his nose and looked down to see Sam still hugging him. He slowly raised his arm and set it on her back.

"Please be okay, Missy. You have to be..."

----------------------------

"You're going to do **_what_**?" Missy asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Duke laughed again, never failing to send chills up her spine. She turned her eyes back to Buck when she heard him snarl.

"I believe you have exactly three hours before the fun really begins." Duke said, his voice hoarse. He chuckled again and walked slowly out of the room, the childish tune playing softly in the background.

"I have to get out of here..." Missy whispered, glancing around wildly and trying to get of the the tightly bound ropes. She jumped again when Buck barked, snapping his jaws fiercely. Missy winced, then suddenly had a flashback of her dream when she remembered the dog's teeth in her ankle. She really hoped this wouldn't turn out like her dream. 

Missy struggled in the ropes, hoping to loosen one of the knots. Her arms were going numb, and she could hardly feel her legs. Her hope rose when she felt blood rush into her arm again. Then suddenly, the ropes fell off her arms. She gasped, surprised at how easily they'd come off. Missy quickly leaned down to let her legs free.

Once standing again, she sighed. Now she had to get out of there without alerting Duke. As quietly as she could, she snuck to the door that was on the other side of the room. She slowly reached out her hand, and turned the knob. Unfortunately, it was locked, so she sighed and hung her head.

"I don't want to die here.. I don't.." She whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She gasped when she felt wind on her face. Surely Duke wouldn't.. Missy looked up and saw an open window. She smiled gratefully and rushed to look out of it. She opened it a few inches so she could squeeze out of it. When her feet touched the sidewalk, she almost squealed with joy, but remembered that she was supposed to be silent. She quickly slammed her hand over her mouth and started to walk quickly down the street.

----------------------------

After Sam had stopped hugging him, Danny stood and wiped his eyes of remaining tears. He just had to find Missy. He'd made a promise and he wasn't going to break it no matter what. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He grabbed Sam's hand and yanked her in the direction of his house.

"Come on! I have an idea!" He yelled to her. Sam yelped as she was pulled. She gasped when his house came into view. It looked like a blimp in Sam's opinion, and she wondered if he was some alien. She quickly pushed the thought out of the way when he opened the door and ran inside only to run into a certain redhead.

"Danny! Where have you be--!" Jazz was cut off by Danny's frantic tone.

"Jazz! Where are mom and dad? Missy is gone! I have no idea where she went, Jazz! We have to go find her!" Danny screamed, his eyes filling with tears once again. Sam put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down again, but he didn't seem to notice it. Danny watched as Jazz's eyes went extremely wide with worry, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the lab.

"They're in the lab! Come on!" Jack and Maddie looked up quickly when they heard the lab door slam open again.

"Danny! Why are you so late, young man?" Maddie asked, setting her tool down and standing, putting her hands on her hips for emphasize. Danny didn't even wince as he ran to his mother, and said to her in the same frantic voice.

"Mom! That doesn't matter! Missy's gone! I have no idea where she is!" Danny's eyes were so full of tears, all he could see was a blurred vision of red and blue. Maddie gasped. Missy was missing?

"Danny, Jazz, go look around the neighborhood. Jack and I will drive around in the Fenton RV. Move!" Danny and Jazz wasted no time in scurrying up the stairs back to the living room. When they got there, Danny saw Sam still standing there. He quickly grabbed her arm on the way out of his house.

"Come on Sam, we're going to search the neighborhood!"

----------------------------

"Exwuse me, mister?" Missy asked, tugging on a hobo's jacket. She winced when she heard a car race by. The hobo turned slightly to stare at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, impatiently. He still had a lot of cans and valuables to collect. He had no time for this girl's troubles. Missy sighed and scratched her head.

"Yes, you can, sir. I was wonderi--" Missy was cut off when she heard a soft vicious bark in the distance. Her eyes widened, and she looked at the hobo with complete fear on her face.

"Hey, is something wrong, little girl?" He asked, turning around fully to look at her. She suddenly ran behind him, grabbing his jacket and trying to hide herself.

"Please hide me..." She whispered urgently to the hobo. He looked around, wondering what had her so scared. In the distance he saw a huge blood hound. Sniffing for something, no doubt. Behind the dog was a guy, obviously angry. The hobo turned and picked up Missy and buried her in his cart of cans and collectables. He heard her sob, and he quickly pushed the cart down another street until he couldn't hear the dog anymore.

"What was that about, little girl?" He asked looking around to make sure she was safe from whoever was chasing her. Missy sighed and trembled.

"That was Duke. He's trying to kill me, but that's not important. Can you take me to the big FentonWorks house?" Missy asked, secretly hoping he knew where that was. The hobo put on a thoughtful expression.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. Hey, hobo's had to make a living. Missy thought a minute.

"You can eat dinner with us." She offered, hoping that was enough to please him. She sighed in relief when he smiled.

"Okay, I'll take you. Do you live there?" He asked. She nodded, and smiled. She hoped this would be the last she would see of this part of the neighborhood. The cart started moving again and and she looked out of one of the holes.

'_I hope I never see Duke again..._'

----------------------------

"Move out of the way!"

Danny's eyes widened as his mother drove around the car stopped at a stop sign. Instead of letting them go around by themselves to look, Maddie thought it'd be safer if they all looked in the RV. He snuck a glance at Sam to see her arms wrapped tightly around his right arm. She looked positively terrified.

"Where do you think she could be?" Jazz asked, looking out the window.

"No clue, princess, but we'll find her." Jack said, his brow so tightly knotted, it looked like it would stay that way. Maddie hadn't said a word since she screamed at the innocent stopped car. She seemed as if she were on the verge of tears herself, but she didn't let them go. She had to keep her eyes clear so she could spot Missy, even though she knew there were three other people in the vehicle.

So many thoughts were racing through Danny's head at the moment, but he didn't dare think for once they were true. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it. Right now, Danny would give anything to see Missy again. He sighed when his arm was going numb from Sam's strong grip. He knew she was scared, but he had to be strong even though it was tearing him up inside. He just wanted to burst into tears right then, but he didn't want to upset everybody even more than they already were.

Jazz wiped her eye as she looked around the houses, hoping to catch a glimpse of her little sister. She didn't know what had happened from the time school ended to this point, but she knew Danny didn't know either. If anything, Jazz knew Danny wouldn't stop until he found her. She smiled, and glanced at Danny to see an emotionless look on his face. '_Sam and Danny look so cute together..._' Jazz mused, then her smile disappeared as soon as she knew why Danny looked so emotionless.

Sam loosened her grip on Danny's arm a little, she didn't want to hurt him. She sighed and looked up at him. He looked so grave, so sad. She hated seeing him like this, and she wanted to make him smile again but she knew that she couldn't even smile herself. It was very quiet in the RV except for constant sniffing every once in a while. Sam switched her gaze out the window and didn't see anybody on the sidewalk. Not even animals were walking around.

But one thing caught her attention. It was a hobo pushing a cart of cans and stuff toward the other direction. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed his expression. He looked frantic, and kept talking to his cans. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Mrs. Fenton! Stop the car!" She screamed, then gripped Danny's arm tighter when the brakes made the RV skid to a stop. Sam released Danny's arm and opened the door to run to the hobo. "Hey! Mister, stop!" She screamed and sighed in relief when he stopped and looked at her, trying to hide his cart.

"Uh.. can I help you?" He asked, glancing around nervously. Sam looked at the cart and saw brown hair sticking out of the many cans. She gasped, and turned to the RV.

"Danny! Jazz! Quickly! Missy's in the cart!" Sam pointed hurriedly at the hobo. The hobo didn't know what to do. He didn't know if they were her friends or her enemies. He turned slightly toward his cans.

"Do you know them?" He asked quietly. Missy shifted a little to look out of a hole in the cart. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw Danny run toward Sam, then saw Jazz, Jack and Maddie run full speed toward the hobo.

"Yes, that's my family!" Missy almost screamed, and tried to dig her way out of the cans. The hobo smiled at her suddenly so happy, and helped her get out.

"What's going on, Sa--.." Danny stopped talking when he saw the hobo pull Missy out of the pile of cans and set her on the ground. He felt tears blurring his vision again, so happy that they'd found Missy. But he couldn't move, he was so numb with shock. Maddie was the first to move. She ran foward and wrapped her arms around Missy, sobbing happily.

"Oh Missy, I'm so glad we found you!" Missy smiled as she was being hugged. She hadn't known if she would ever see her family again. After Jack and Jazz hugged her, she turned to the one person who hadn't. Danny stood his eyes full of tears, a very hurt look on his face. Missy frowned and swallowed, then slowly walked toward him.

Danny looked down when she approached him. He couldn't look at her, not after he'd promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He looked up when he heard his mother start questioning the hobo. He felt tears pour out of his eyes when he heard her speak.

"D..Danny?" Missy asked, silently praying he wasn't mad at her. She was happy that she got to see everybody again, but especially Danny. She knew he felt bad, and she finally raised her arms and wrapped them around Danny's waist, burying her head in his chest.

Danny closed his eyes when he felt her hug him, and it took everything in his power not to start bawling. He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her, then finally hugged her with all his might, his eyes tightly closed. He heard Missy sob and clutch him harder. He'd never felt so happy in his life to feel Missy hug him.

Maddie watched Danny and Missy hug. They really did love each other, and she knew that they would always have one another. But one thing nagged at her mind. Why did the hobo have Missy to start with? She glanced at the hobo again to see him wipe a tear as he watched the two siblings. They really were an emotional sight. Then after a whole day a smile, a very soft smile crept it's way onto Danny's face.

Jazz choked back a sob as she watched them. Danny was happy again, and she was happy that Missy was back and that they were all a family again. Jazz walked to Sam and touched her shoulder. Sam looked up at Jazz and smiled, tears pouring out of her eyes like a broken faucet. Sam had never seen such a sight, nor had she ever seen two siblings hug each other so freely.

Missy was so happy right then, she could leap for joy. She'd never been so happy to hug Danny right then, and to feel him rest his head on hers made her feel so very loved that she didn't want to move. She tensed, however, when she heard clapping. Very distant clapping. Missy slowly raised her head and looked to the direction of the noise. She gasped and tightened her hold on her brother. There in the distance, stood Duke and Buck.

Danny didn't know what made her so scared, but when he looked to where she was, he knew something was wrong. He looked back at Missy to see her crying, and buried her head deeper into his chest, wetting his shirt. Jack was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" He demandingly asked, walking foward to make him seem a little more threating. He didn't know this guy, nor did he know that this guy was the cause of his daughter's disappearance. Out of the corner of Jazz's eye, she saw Missy push Danny toward the RV, a truely terrified look on her face. Danny looked absolutely confused and agrivated, most likely because he didn't know why she was so scared. She watched Missy wince when the guy laughed.

"Name's Duke and this here's Buck. I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said, walking foward to close the distance between them. "And I'd much appreciate it if you'd return it to me." Duke sneered and cracked his knuckles.

Danny's eyes widened as he finally realized the meaning of Duke's words. He was talking about Missy, his little sister. He felt Missy's arms wrap tighter around his waist. Danny glanced down at her, then back at the RV. He would keep his promise, no matter what it took. He picked Missy up and carried her to the open door of the RV and set her in the passenger's side. Missy quickly closed the door, and watched as Danny pressed a button on the dashboard making the driver's side and the back doors close and lock. He sighed with relief, then his eyes widened and he backed up into the seat.

"Open the door, kid." Duke taunted, walking around the side of the vehicle to the driver's side. Danny watched for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. He looked at his surroundings, then saw a button on the top of the RV. He smiled and pressed it, making a '_ping!_' noise. For a moment, nothing happened and Duke started laughing. "Is that all you can do?" Danny looked up at the button, then at the dashboard. He smiled as he read the motion screen. The RV spoke when it found Duke.

"Fenton weapons online, enemy found. Preparing to blast ghost's butt." The top of the RV opened up and a huge ecto-gun came out and aimed itself right at Duke. For acting like such a tough guy, he sure seemed scared when it shot ecto-plasm in his direction. He yelped and ran off toward his dog that was holding the others away from the RV. He grabbed Buck and yelled over his shoulder as he dodged another blast.

"You ain't seen the last of me! I'll be back later to get my possession!" And with that, he disappeared around the street. Danny glared after Duke, then sighed and turned his attention to Missy. She was sitting in a fetal position, tears pouring down her face. His agrivated look became a concerned and scared look. He reached over and grabbed her hands and pulled her across the seat to his lap. Once in her 'safety zone', she grabbed Danny's waist again and started bawling.

"Dwanny! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" It broke Danny's heart to hear her so terrified of dying, so vulnerable. He wrapped his arms around her in more sense to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Missy. I'll keep my promise to you. I won't let anything get you **_ever_** again." Danny assured, determination in his voice. He wasn't going to break this promise to her. Ever. He smiled when she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Danny wiped away her remaining tears on her face, and hugged her. Then he remembered about the others, and looked up to see them all crowded around the RV, smiling with 'aww' expressions. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't a guy get some privacy around here? Sheesh..." Danny muttered, pressing the button on the door to unlock all the doors in the RV. 

"Danny, I'm so proud of you." Maddie said, smiling fondly at him. Danny smiled, and picked Missy up to put her in the backseat. He set her to the left of him, and when he buckled her in, he jumped when he saw Sam sitting beside him again. He smiled when she laughed.

"Well, you got to meet my family." Danny said, gesturing around the RV. Sam laughed again, and she looked out the window before turning back to him.

"Danny, there's something I want to tell you. I really reall--" She was cut off when she heard Missy giggle. Danny raised an eyebrow at Sam, then leaned back to look at Missy giggling. Danny smiled softly at her, then turned back to Sam.

"Okay before she starts that again, what were you gonna say?" He asked, making sure to poke Missy everytime she show signs of giggling again. He knew Missy knew something he didn't, and he made a note to ask her about it later. Danny's suspicion rose when he saw Sam blush, then turn her head.

"Oh, uh... nothing. It was nothing." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it was a something, then somehow became a nothing.. wait.." Danny paused and tried to collect his thoughts again. "I just freakin confused myself.." He muttered, loud enough for Missy and Sam to hear. They both giggled and Danny pouted in his confusion on the way home. Not any of them saw the hobo running after them.

"Wait! What about my dinner?"

----------------------------

"Hey Danny! Watch me!" Missy cried, running to the swing they'd got for her 6th birthday. It'd been 2 years since Duke had kidnapped Missy, and he hasn't showed signs of returning. Danny sighed and turned to watch Missy swing by herself. She'd been getting stronger because she was so determined to be like other girls her age. Danny, now 10, smiled when Missy fell off the swing trying to get off while it was still going.

"Careful now, don't wanna hurt yourself." Danny warned her. Missy smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm fine. I won't hurt myself." She told him, but still made him worry. Missy wasn't in kindergarten anymore, she was now in 2nd grade and Danny was in 5th, but he still went to Missy's school to pick her up. He had her wait inside the school now, so nothing could happen and he could keep his promise to her. Also, since that day, he and Sam had become good friends, and had even met a boy named Tucker and constantly hung out with them. Missy had even made some friends of her own but didn't hang out with them as frequently.

"Danny! Missy! Dinner!" Maddie called from the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Danny wait for Missy to catch up to him. He really took good care of her, but Maddie wished they didn't have to go through what'd happened 2 years ago. She never did see that guy again, and she hoped she never will.

After dinner was over, they all piled into the living room to watch tv. Jack had said that there was a special he wanted to watch. Just as it was about to start, a news bulletin popped up instead of the show.

"Hey! Where's the ghost channel?" Jack asked, flipping through the channels. But every channel held the same news. Danny watched as the newsman talked franticly and was walking fast to keep up with the camera that was rapidly moving toward an old familiar warehouse. Missy thought on where she'd seen that before. Then it hit her like cement, and her eyes widened. That was the building that _he _had kept her in. She felt memories flood back to her, and her eyes rapidly filled up with tears. Missy looked away from the tv and closed her eyes, hoping to block out the sudden flashbacks. Beside her, she heard Danny gasp.

"Hey, isn't that the--" He was cut off by his whole family's loud 'shh'. He glared but turned back to the tv in time to see Buck standing over a hunched, slumped figure. It was probably one of his past victims. When the cameraman got too close, Buck turned around sharply and barked viciously. Missy let out a terrified moan, and shut her eyes tighter. When she felt arms wrap around her, she wasted no time in crawling in their lap. Danny hugged her protectively and continued watching the news, then gasped. The figure was revealed to be a small girl, no older than 5 or 6, bleeding from various parts on her body. She was dead, and her body was in a sickly death position and her stomach was gone.

"What is it, Da--" Missy was cut off when she felt Danny's hands over her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" Danny looked around at his family to see them so wrapped up in the news that they didn't even notice Danny pick up Missy and carry her up to her room. Once there, he closed the door and set her on her bed. "Why'd you do that?" She asked quietly, looking up at him. He turned to her slowly.

"You didn't need to see that." Danny answered, shuddering at the girl's misfortune. He walked jumped up and set beside her on her bed, then hugged her. Missy didn't expect a hug, but returned it none the less. "Missy.." She heard him whisper. She wondered if he was asleep but when he started rubbing her back, she pushed the thought aside. He continued after a moment. "Missy, remember back to uh.. that day when you started giggling when Sam was talking? What was that about?" Missy thought and finally got it. He'd forgotten about it until now. She smiled and laughed.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." She said mysteriously, smirking up at him. He looked down at her, then smiled.

"Oh, really? Then who should?" He asked, trying to be casual and suspicious at the same time, which really made him look like he was trying too hard. Missy laughed, and poked his stomach causing him to jump.

"Go ask anyone, but I'm sure Sam should be the one to tell you." Danny seemed puzzled by this, and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She laughed again. "You're really clueless, you know that?" Before he could question, she jumped down and smiled at him. Danny noticed that she was smiling, seemingly forgotten about the news, and he was thankful but an annoying voice that he'd heard from Sam rung in his head.

'_Letting go doesn't mean you have to forget.._'

----------------------------

"We're live outside the very perclusive home of the homicidal killer, Duke Radem and his blood hound Buck. We recently found out that he's taken another victim, and is holding her captive for 3 hours until she is said to be killed. This man is clearly a maniac, and deserves to be locked up for life. Back to you Stacy.."

The tv was shut off, making the screen black. Duke growled and crushed the remote in his hands.

"Imcompetant fool..." He muttered and looked around his room. The chair was sitting in the same spot, and so was the cage, but this time Buck was free to roam but not past the chair or close to it. He looked to his newest 'subject' as he called his victims and smirked. She was so small, she'd never be able to outrun Buck. Still after 2 years, he hadn't given up on the one that got away. The **only** one that got away. Since then, he'd made sure to lock the windows and doors, and to be sure that Buck could reach the window if his 'subjects' wanted to try to get out.

"Ugh.. where am I?" He heard a soft voice say, and he switched his gaze to her. She looked about 5 maybe 6, and was easy to catch. She was in the back of the Red Lobster throwing away some trash. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her yell. "Hey! What'd you do to me? Huh? Why am I here?" He sighed. Children were always asking those questions, but he never answered them. He smirked and slowly walked to her.

"Why, you're in my lovely home." He told her, leaning over to look at her. "First off, what's your name? Mine's Duke.." He trailed off when he saw her eyes widen with realization. She looked back to him with huge eyes and he saw a few tears form. Duke smiled, oh yeah. Being feared was certainly entertaining. She let out a violent shiver before finally answering him.

"N-name's.. Courtney.." She said, glancing at Buck every once in a while. In the background, the same old tune played. He always liked it because it made the children so afraid that they knew what was coming. Every week, he would capture a new 'subject' to test their strength and ability. The only one that escaped, he'd never knew what she could do. He would soon find out.

"Well, Courtney, I'm going to play a little game with you." He smirked evilly when her eye's widened considerably. "I'm going to be testing your knowledge of how well you do in dangerous situations. And I believe you have no option.." He laughed and stood up to walk to the door. "You have 3 hours.." He opened it and shut it, smirking again when Buck barked. His smirk disappeared and he walked to the window. So many news reporters and police officers were surrounding the warehouse, but none dared to enter, afraid he'd kill the girl.

If they knew him as well as they thought they did, he never killed them within the 3 hour limit. Sure, he tortured them the last 30 minutes so he could test their strength, but he never killed them. Buck did the killing, he just enjoyed watching. His face grave, he turned away from the window, and looked at his wall. Dozens of pictures were hanging or pinned up of his past victims. He always like to keep inventory, then he frowned heavily when he turned to the opposite wall where a lone picture hung. It was a picture of a little girl, her face full of happiness surrounded by her family. At the top of the article it read: _'Lone Girl Escapes Homicidal Maniac'_. Duke scowled as he reread the clipping again.

"Be prepared, Melissa... be prepared.."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PHEW! Okay! Now, I hope this is long enough! This is as long as I could get it but I'm sure the last chapter will be extremely long because of where I stopped this chapter! Duke is now my favorite character! lol He's country and he's evil! O and yes, Courtney is the girl that Missy met on her first day of kindergarten! I'm so cruel.. lol I need to see a doctor.. holds head and walks away**

Disclaimer: DP ain't mine, but Duke, Buck, Missy.. etc... ARE! Mwahahaha! 


	8. Rough Companions

**Rough Companions**

"I can do this.." A quiet voice whispered, pacing quietly in a dark hallway. "I can do this.." The voice continued confidently before saying in a louder voice, "Okay, so I can't do this.." Danny quit pacing and stood outside the lab door. He'd been wanting to see how the portal was coming out, and their parents had been locked up since last June. And frankly, he was getting annoyed. Danny groaned, and leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly before resting his arms on his knees. His head flopped heavily on his crossed arms.

"What are you.. doing Danny?" Another quiet voice asked him. He twitched and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Danny slowly lifted his head and saw Missy come from the kitchen with a large cookie. Probably one from what Maddie made. Surprising, there was one left. Usually Jack ate most of them before hurrying off with Maddie back to the lab. Danny looked at her golden eyes then back to the cookie and repeated the process. She chewed quietly as she waited for his response.

"Mom and dad have been locked up in the lab and won't let us see what's been going on down there. It's getting annoying." Danny said before standing up, and walked slowly in the direction of Missy and her half-eaten cookie. He stood beside her for a moment before he grabbed the cookie and tore part of it in half.

"Hey!" Missy pouted childishly and he stuck his tongue out at her before he tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth, somewhat succeeding. She giggled then gasped when she heard a loud knock come from the front door. Missy stood confused, as did Danny, and they both stared at the door while the noise continued. Danny walked foward and opened the door having Sam topple on top of him. Missy ran halfway before she smiled and giggled at their awkward position.

"Oh, uh.. hey Sam." Danny said, his voice soft from having Sam sit on his chest, knocking the air out of him. Sam shook her head and looked around.

"Danny?" Missy giggled again when Sam turned her attention to the floor before she gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh, Danny! I'm sorry!" She hurriedly got up took a step back. Danny laughed from his place on the floor and looked up when Missy was standing over him.

"Help me up?" Danny asked, reaching his arm up for one of the girls to grab. Sam and Missy both grabbed his arm and tugged him into a standing position. "So, need something?" He asked and walked into the living room with the tv. He grabbed the remote and flopped on the couch. Sam snuck a glance at Missy before they both walked to join him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out at the Nasty Burger today. Tuck just got a new hard drive for his PDA." Sam laughed at Danny's expression at the mention of Tucker's PDA.

"Sure, I just gotta tell my parents." He sat where he was, and took a deep breath. "**_MOM, DAD! I'M GOING TO THE NASTY BURGER WITH SAM AND TUCKER!_**" Missy tightly closed her hands over her ears, and Sam stuck a pillow over hers. Danny waited before an equally loud voice answered back.

"**_OKAY DANNY, BE BACK BEFORE 5!_**" Maddie called back, and Missy giggled at Sam's expression. Danny turned the tv off before turning to Sam.

"So.. communicate much?" Sam asked sarcastically, getting up and poking Missy in her stomach, earning a giggle. Danny shrugged and handed Missy the remote.

"Be back later, Missy. Have some fun 'Missy-time'." He air-quoted, laughing and walking out the door with Sam. Missy smiled then frowned when he closed the door. She sighed and set the remote on the coffee table. '_What to do... what to do..._' Missy thought, sticking her thumb and index finger on her chin, rolling her eyes upward.

"I know!" She said to herself, and walked slowly to her room, making sure that she didn't overwork herself. Meanwhile with Danny and Sam, they were both heading in the direction of the Nasty Burger. Suddenly, Danny chuckled to himself. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"So, tell me again why you're not mentally insane?" She asked, earning another laugh from Danny.

"Sorry Sam, I was just thinking."

"About..?" Danny laughed again in a breathy voice before shaking his head.

"Nothing really, just thinking about random stuff." Sam crossed her arms.

"O-okay... just don't call me when they catch you and put you in a straight jacket." Danny laughed again and then broke into a run.

"Last one there pays for all three!" Sam suddenly realized that he'd just left her. She scowled before smirking and broke out into a run.

"Not if I trip you first!" Danny laughed and picked up his speed. The Nasty Burger came into view and Danny spotted Tucker sitting at one of the outside tables playing with his PDA. He laughed and turned back to see Sam gaining distance. "Danny!" He laughed again before he was suddenly tackled. "I told you I'd trip you one way or the other." Danny turned his head a little to see Sam sitting on his back. He picked himself up a little on his forearms and stared at her.

"Well, then that means Tuck has to pay since neither of us won." Sam laughed before she turned to Tuck. Tucker was meanwhile playing a game of Tetris. He was on the brink of getting the high score when he heard his friends laughing. He looked up and saw them both a couple feet from where he was and he raised an eyebrow and smiled when he saw Sam still sitting on him. Danny didn't seem to mind but he didn't seem to be paying attention to the gaze Sam was currently sending him. Tuck rolled his eyes and got up, making his way to the world renouned 'love-birds'.

"Hey, if you're gonna be doing that in public, at least be a little more private." He laughed when Sam turned a bright pink and he was rolling on the floor at this point when Danny asked,

"Doing what in public?" Sam immediately rolled off of him and walked over to Tucker, elbowing him hard in his side. Danny sat up when Tuck yelped in pain, and raised an eyebrow. "O-okay.. so.. let's get something to eat." Danny said, feeling confused.

"Yeah.. let's." Sam said, venom dripping her tone as she glared icily at Tucker. Said boy gulped and hurried to catch up to Danny.

"Man.. now I'm bored.." Missy groaned and rolled off her bed. She'd been playing with her stuffed animals and was running out of ideas. She opened her door and headed down the stairs to see what was on tv that was worth watching. '_I'm glad it's Saturday..._' Missy mused dryly. She had just settled herself on the couch when there was a knock at the door. She groaned and slapped her forehead. She slowly slid off the couch and walked to the door. "Who is it?" Missy asked loudly. When nobody answered her, she shrugged and walked back to the couch.

After she'd settled herself down, she reached for the remote and was about to press the big red button when she heard a faint noise. She froze and turned slightly to face the door. The noise stopped and she stared at the door for a few minutes longer and shrugged. Then again, another noise was heard, except this time a little louder. It sounded like an announcer voice. Missy raised an eyebrow and set the remote down, sliding off the couch. She walked slowly and quietly over to the door and pressed her ear against it. The voice was louder this time, and she could hear other people too. Her eyebrows shot up in realization and she scurried back to the tv and turned it on to the news. She gaped at the tv.

On the screen was a small portion of the Fenton's house. An announcer was talking to the camera, pointing at the door. She turned the volume up, and caught was was either the beginning or the end of the broadcast. "..where it is said that the youngest Fenton lives, Melissa. The only girl in history who has survived Duke and Buck.." She turned off the tv. It's been how many years, and they were still fussing about it. She clenched her eyes shut and balled up her fists in an attempt not to think about it. Her anger rising, she walked to the door, and without thinking, threw open the door with much struggle.

Everyone that was near the door jumped back, but the reporter continued talking. She walked toward him and tried to keep up with his fast talking. "News just in, Melissa is back as everyone's favorite doctor! She's staring in so many new films, it's unbelieveable!" Missy raised an eyebrow at him. _So _many new films?

"Hey, I'm not.. a doctor! I'm only.. 6 years old!" Missy exclaimed, waving her arms around, but to no avail. The reporter was still talking, and from what she could tell, would be talking for a while.

"Not only is she a real doctor, but she's a dashing special agent with a phD in kicking your ass!"

"Please.. go away! I want... to watch.. tv!"

"She's a true American legend, also in India! And when America needs saving, Melissa delivers!"

"No.. I don't.."

"I promise everyone!"

"How did.. you find.. my house? Please stop.. talking!"

"It isn't good for Melissa to get so angry! She should know better. She's a doctor!"

"You are.. lying!"

"Watch her defend cockroaches and battle evil forces!"

"I hope you.. fall in.. a ditch!"

"Watch her kill her own mother with a hijacked cookie pan!" Missy gaped at the reporter.

"I love.. my mom.." She whispered.

"It's a tough job, but Melissa bites the bullet and she _does _it!"

"No! Stop.. it!"

"And then she's off to eat hickory smoked iced horse tails!"

"...Hickory what? ..Smoked.. what?"

"From a gallon jug!"

"No.. I won't!" Missy argued.

"Yes she will!" Missy growled at the reporter.

"..I hate.. you!"

"Everybody loves Melissa, and if we're lucky, we'll see her with her boyfriend!" Missy's eyes widened.

"I hate.. boys. They smell.." The reporter got really close to the camera with the mic.

"But just remember, Melissa will be here for you." Missy growled at everyone, her face red. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd really hoped Danny would come. She needed some help.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam and Tucker were eating their meal at the Nasty Burger. They were currently just asking each other questions.

"So, Danny, what's your favorite hobby?" Sam asked. Danny thought a minute, chewing on a french fry. Tucker sipped on his drink.

"Well.. I guess it would be.." He trailed off. Tucker and Sam stared at him. His face had gone blank. Danny felt something at the pit of his stomach telling him to go home. '_Something's wrong... I think Missy's in trouble.._' Danny set down his half chewed fry and got up, walking out the door. Sam raised an eyebrow and Tucker hadn't even noticed Danny had left.

"Hey.. where'd Danny go?" Sam glared at him.

"Come on, Tucker. Let's go find him." Tucker smirked at her and threw away all the trash. "What?"

"You act like we're his guardians or something." Sam shrugged.

"Well... you never know when he's gonna need some." Sam replied and followed Danny to his house. Danny walked faster when he heard loud voices. He broke into a run when he heard Missy scream. He skidded to a stop and looked around the corner. There he saw about 1500 people crowding around their porch and near their door was Missy, trying to push it closed.

"Missy!" He screamed, and she looked quickly up in the direction of his voice and grinned widely. Danny glared at all the people and fought his way through the crowd to the porch. Once he got there, Missy hugged his waist and whimpered.

"Make them.. go away, Danny.. make them.. go away.." She whispered and closed her eyes. After so much effort, she was drained. Danny picked her up and closed the door, but not before kicking a guy in the shin. He set Missy on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he walked back to the door and threw it open with much more force than Missy had. All of the people jumped and quieted down from his hateful glare. Tucker and Sam finally caught up to him, and saw as he was surrounded by news casters.

"Danny.." Sam whispered. She thought he'd break from all the pressure, after all, she did after she figured out she was rich and when she first got interviewed. But all he did was stand there and he crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and then they all started talking again. She saw his eyes close tighter. "Uh oh.." Sam knew what was coming.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Everyone immediately closed their mouths. Danny's eyes were narrowed down into tiny slits. Sam looked over at Tucker and saw that he was gaping at his best friend. She looked back when Danny took a deep breath and continued in a calm voice, but with strain. "After what you all did to my sister, I should kill all of you, but I'm not. You're all lucky I don't get one of my parents' inventions and put all of you into the ghost zone.." He muttered. Danny saw Sam and Tucker and motioned them to come inside. They both fought their way through the crowd. Once they were inside, Danny shot one hateful glare at them before slamming the door shut again.

"Whoa.. what'd they do to her?" Tucker asked, motioning toward Missy. Danny quickly walked to her, picked her up gently and sat down where she was once laying. He placed her in his lap and pressed his hand to her forehead. Sam smiled slighty at the sight, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she were in that position. She wasn't jealous of Missy, but she just wondered what it would be like to be her.

"They drained her, that's what." Danny replied. "Hey Sam, can you go get a damp wash cloth? A cold one?" Sam stared at him before he looked up at her and pouted in both an annoying and adorable way. She sighed and walked off to the bathroom. Danny looked back down at Missy and sighed, closing his eyes. Tucker smirked when Sam left. '_He's clueless, but I guess he has to worry about Missy more than he does relationships._' Tuck mused. The goth came back and handed Danny the rag. He smiled gratefully and looked down at Missy, pressing the cloth to her face. He hadn't noticed Sam blush, but Tucker did. He smirked again.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked, sitting beside Danny. Tucker sat on the chair across from them, watching. Danny sighed and closed his eyes again.

"I don't know. If she keeps this up, I'm afraid that she won't be." Danny said and opened his eyes, wiping the cloth over her face. "I don't want to lose her.." He whispered. He really didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this up. It seemed every day, Missy would over exert herself in some way. Even though at her last checkup, the doctor didn't seem so sure himself on when Missy's heart would actually 'give out' as everyone had put it. Danny sighed and gulped. He hoped that day wouldn't come too soon.

Sam watched as Danny tried to cool off Missy. He seemed so preoccupied with her lately, that it seemed in a couple days he wouldn't even leave the house to hang out with them anymore. She couldn't blame him though. With their parents locked in the lab all the time, Danny has to take the parenting role, and it makes him worry a lot. A lot more than he should. Sam looked at Danny's worried expression then down at Missy's red face. Her breathing was labored and she looked as if she were in some sort of pain. She felt pity fill her eyes and she looked away. '_I want to help.. but how can I when I'm afraid I'll hurt her?_' She sighed and looked at Tucker, her eyes still soft. She turned back to Danny.

"Hey Danny?" She asked, making sure to be quiet. Danny didn't open his eyes, but he made a very soft 'Hmm?' type noise. Sam bit her lip. "If you ever need a break, I'll be happy to look after Missy so you won't have to change your plans. If that ever happens, I mean." Sam looked away when she caught sight of Missy. At the sight, Missy could make a grown man with many tatoos cry. Danny felt as though he couldn't open his eyes. He was tired, but he still had to keep the rag cold that was on her face. He had heard Sam's offer, he appreciated it, but he wouldn't want to make Sam changer her plans neither. It wouldn't be fair to her or whoever she'd made plans with. Besides, he felt it was his and his alone responsibility that needed to take care of Missy. He had promised her and he wasn't going to break it.

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot." He said quietly after a while, feeling her jump. He smiled slightly and finally opened his eyes. Danny looked at Sam then back at Missy. Her face had cooled down a bit, and her breathing was at a normal rate. Suddenly a thought came to him. Why would all those reporters be out there? Were they actually interviewing Melissa about something important or a certain something that happened a few years ago? He pondered about that, turning halfway around to see if he could see out the window. Sam giggled, and Danny turned to look at her. She pointed to Tucker, who had fallen asleep.

"No wonder it got so quiet in here." Sam teased, glad that she could talk to Danny about something and not watch his troubled expression. He looked deep in thought. Suddenly, it hit her like.. like.. well.. a bunch of stuff. She felt she knew what he was thinking about, and it worried her that he still would be. It's been more than a year or 2, and they won't forget about it? '_Well, I guess I wouldn't either if that happened to me. I guess that's why Danny's so tense and protective around Missy. He's afraid of then when and where Duke'll be back._' Sam shivered at the sheer mention of that guy's name. She knew he still wasn't in custody, but she didn't know if Danny knew, nor was she going to tell him, only because it would make him worry more.

"I think she's calmed down enough," Danny said, looking at Sam. He saw sympathy and something else he couldn't describe in her eyes and had to look away. "I'm gonna take her to her room so she can rest better." Sam looked at Missy and saw that she had, in fact, calmed down. "Do you wanna come?" The question Danny had asked her probably was one of self-pity or for company since Missy was asleep. Sam looked back up at him and nodded. Danny motioned with his head up the stairs and picked Missy up. Sam followed him up the stairs into the youngest Fenton's room. When Sam entered the room, she shuddered. There were animals everywhere, most of them were mice and snakes.

Danny set Missy on the bed and pulled the covers up over her to her neck. "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.." Sam whispered standing close to Danny's side by the bed. Danny looked at Sam then to Missy.

"Yeah.. she is."

"Hey.. Danny?"

"Hmm?" Sam bit her lip again. Did he always have to make that noise? It always made her melt when she heard him do it.

"My family is sending me to camp over the summer because they want me to be more social, and I was wondering if you and Missy could come with me?" Sam felt like hitting herself. From when she started talking to when she finished her question, her voice had gone weaker. She had hoped he didn't hear it, but by the thoughtful look on his face, it wasn't likely.

"What kind of camp is it?" Sam scratched her arm. '_Crap..._'

"It's just a regular camp, like you do camp activities and make stuff with wood." She really hoped Danny wanted to go. She didn't ask Tucker because he'd already made plans with his own family. Tuck had said he was going to Arizona.

"Okay, but I'll have to ask my parents and Missy." Sam smiled at him, glad that he wanted to go. Danny really was never the active type, but how he stayed so fit was beyond her. He was always so skinny, like he never ate. She shrugged it off and smiled.

'_At least I'll have some company this time.._'

"Hey! Watch it!" A random pedestrian yelled, swerving to avoid being pushed to the ground. But after being growled at, the person hurried on their way. Duke and Buck were currently going back to the warehouse. It amazed him that they saw him on tv all the time, but never actually remembered him when he went shopping for rope and weapons. This time, he had captured a likely possible survivor. She was kinda bulky and was about to his waist. He didn't know her name, but he was certain he'd find out. He was deep in thought as he walked along the streets with a bag slung over his shoulder and Buck at his feet.

"It's been how many years, Buck?" He glanced down at the dog to see him actually paying attention to what he was saying. The dog stopped and sat down. "We need to go on a scavenger hunt, you know that?" Buck barked. "I hope you can take care of this one, Buck. She's annoying from what I saw." Duke continued on his way, whistling when Buck stayed seated. The dog bolted up and ran after his master. Duke entered the warehouse and threw down the bag of items he'd 'purchased' from the shops downtown. He walked up the stairs and headed into what he called 'The Room'. Literally, he had it painted on the outside door.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Why, you my friend, are in my lovely home." He smiled sadistically when he heard 'Ring Around the Rosie' playing again. He wondered how long that song would work. It was playing rather slowly and very softly. Everytime the children he captured hear that song, their faces swell up with fear and with what looks like gas or consipation. The girl's eyes widened in fear. She glanced around nervously.

"W..wait!" She remembered seeing a flier that said something about a girl that got away from him. It also said he vowed to get her guts strewn all over his bed. She shuddered. "I can help you... with Melissa! I know where she is!" She closed her eyes. She hoped this would work. His expression went from confusion to gleeful evil. His eyes burned in such hatred she thought she was going to burn on the spot. However, despite his anger, he smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Where, my dear, can I find Melissa? I already know where she lives.. it's hard to miss." He stood up and walked in a circle around her chair. The girl struggled to keep an eye on him.

"Uhm.. I heard her talk about going to camp with her brother's friend. That's all I got, please let me go!" He stopped walking and grabbed the rope she was tied too. He pulled it up and over the chair, their noses touching.

"You will go and find out when and where she's going, or I'll hunt you down and kill you. You come back when you have retrieved the information. Now _go_.." The girl's eyes widened in fear. She nodded and grunted when she was thrown to the ground, the rope falling off her shoulders. He chuckled and walked out of the room, his hands behind his back.

"_Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, they all fall down..._"

**Okay, yeah. SOO very sorry for the wait.. I went through many drastic days.. anyway! This story is going to have more chapters. My friend gave me some plot ideas and I'm gonna use 'em! Aren't yall excited! ... Yeah.. I bet.. . Anyway, when I was putting the song down for the last part here, I started to put '1, 2 Freddy's coming for you..' lol that wouldn't make any sense would it? lmao Also, the kinda beginning to this chapter IS a reference to Dr. Tran, but I couldn't think of anything else, besides having a delivery boy annoying Missy to death... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, but the others you aren't familiar with are mine! I feel so stupid.. **


	9. Camp Trip: Part 1

**The Scarlet Ibis  
Camp Trip  
**_Part one_

"Okay, remind me again... why we're going on this trip?" Melissa's annoyed voice echoed through Danny's ear, once again. He groaned and glanced over at her. They were both currently seated together on a bus with Sam in front of them. Sitting directly in the front of the bus, he was actually quite nervous himself. Danny felt kind of bad because his younger sister didn't even want to go on the trip but after he'd told their parents, they thought it'd be good if she got out more, despite her problems.

"To have fun." He replied simply and crossed his arms, sliding slowly down the seat, though not quite sounding as enthusiastic as the statement required. He was exhausted; waking up at nearly five in the morning on Saturday wasn't something he was used to. The bus they were seated on was not the most perfect of transportation vehicles. It smelled of rotten vomit, and there wasn't even an air conditioner. Danny had made the mistake of wearing shorts, and his legs kept sticking to the leather. Sweat pooled on his brow and he lazily wiped it away. Deciding to get some sleep before they arrived, he closed his eyes briefly before he felt a finger poking his forehead. Creasing his brow, he opened one eye slightly and noticed Sam leaning over the back of her seat. Danny groaned softly and sat up straighter.

"Aren't you excited? I mean, I am! This is the first time someone went with me to Camp Regan!" Sam's grin was annoyingly ecstatic, and despite what she said, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why's it called Regan? That's kind of a weird name for a camp." Danny asked, giving Sam an inquisitive look. She shrugged and glanced at Missy.

"Is she going to be okay?" Curious, Danny cocked his head slightly to look at his younger sister and saw she actually looked nervous. Looking back at Sam, he shrugged.

"She's never been to camp before." He mumbled to Sam and scooted closer to Melissa, putting his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to himself. "Hey, Missy, you gonna be okay?" The girl in question turned her head slowly and gulped. She suppressed a shudder and put her hand on the window.

"Dwanny? Are there... going to be... wolves or... bears at the camp?" Danny blinked in confusion and realization dawned on him. He tightened his hold and gave her a reassuring shake.

"No, oh no, Missy. There's not. This camp is surrounded by a fence unseen by campers. No animal is getting in that camp unless it's a bird, rat or a snake." He finished, smiling at his little sister. Melissa blinked and nodded, turning her gaze to Sam's cat-like grin.

"Besides, there's a bunch of fun activities to do!" Sam exclaimed, leaning over toward the two Fenton siblings. "There's arts and crafts, horseback riding, swimming, fishing, canoeing... The list goes on." Danny blinked and caught his sister's confused stare. Breaking the gaze she had with her brother, she turned her head and glanced at the scenery.

The deep trees cast a shadow inside the bus as they entered the deeper part of the woodland area. As they had entered the bus two hours earlier, she'd seen a bunch of kids she didn't know, and some she saw around her neighborhood. But one thing that irked her slightly was that she was in fact, again the smallest one on the bus. Everyone was at the least two inches taller than her. Growling under her breath, she tuned into Danny and Sam's conversation as the bus made a sudden turn.

"Oh come on, Danny, you can't tell me you've never ridden a horse before." Sam teased, enjoying every moment as a slight blush made its way onto his face. Missy rolled her golden eyes and sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"Lovebirds…" She grumbled under her breath.

"Well... no, I haven't. But I don't think I'd want to. They're huge! How can any human possibly ride those?" Danny confessed and rubbed the back of his head. Well, maybe not those huge horses, but the smaller ones would be in his area. Sam rolled her eyes and grinned, sliding down in her seat as the driver pulled the bus to a stop. The older man turned around and snatched his microphone, turning it on as he brought it up to his mouth.

"We've arrived at Camp Regan. Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion and someone from camp staff will be there to greet you and help you get settled in. Thank you for coming this summer. May you have the time of your life." Monotone with a bored expression on his face, it seemed he'd done that speech more than he'd like in his lifetime. The driver was a heavyset man with white hair. He had a mustache and huge glasses. He also seemed to have allergy problems, for he kept a bottle of pills next to his seat and was sniffling.

'_More like snorting_.' Missy thought disgustedly. The youngest Fenton raised an eyebrow at the driver and glanced at her brother, who did the same. Sam laughed at their expressions and grabbed her belongings.

"Don't worry guys. Mr. Webfoot is perfectly harmless. He's just sick of this job." Jumping from her seat gracefully, she began to head off the bus as the others started to stand up. "Have a safe trip back, Mr. Webfoot!" She yelled as she hopped down the bus stairs one-by-one. He grunted in reply and turned around in his seat, waiting for every one of the kids to exit. Danny and Missy looked at each other and quickly grabbed their bags to catch up to Sam before they got lost in the crowd of kids emptying the bus. Stopping when they stepped off the last step, they stared in awe at the scenery around them.

There was about four cabins in view, each having a number above the door. One cabin, Danny saw in the distance, had no number but a symbol above the door. "Must be for the staff." He muttered to himself as he led Missy out of the way of the bus. Surrounding them were huge oak trees, but providing little shade. As Danny got a better view of some of the trees, he saw that some of the branches have been cut. Turning toward the bus, he glanced around it and had to hold back a gasp. A huge lake was laid out surrounding the camp. A wooden dock was placed smack dab in the middle, and he could see some boats and snorkeling gear in a pile. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked Missy, turning to look at her as she took in her environment.

"Yeah... it is." She whispered and smiled. As she was about to head to the lake, she heard a familiar voice echoing through the air.

"Guys, over here!" Danny heard Sam's voice and grabbed Missy by her arm, dragging her and himself through the small crowd of campers toward their friend.

"Is it like this every summer?" Danny asked exasperatedly when they reached her, sick of all the kids bumping into him. Sam laughed and dumped her stuff on the ground.

"Come on, Danny, don't be a wuss. Let's go explore before the camp counselors show up." Grabbing Danny by the hand, Sam led him and Missy through a bush to where shade enveloped them quickly. They blinked, trying to get their eyes adjusted to the sudden decrease in light only to have their eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow..." They mumbled together, their heads stretching back to look above them. Sam giggled and pushed Danny slightly.

"This is my favorite spot, because of that reason." Danny did a turn to get a good look at the surroundings. Melissa grinned, spotting a rabbit in the far corner of the trees as it disappeared behind a bush. Gasping, she ran after it, unseen by her brother and Sam. The young girl eyed the boy carefully before walking closer to him.

"So, Danny thanks for coming with me on this trip." She told him, a light blush tainting her cheeks. She wrung her hands behind her back when he turned to face her. He blinked confusedly at her bashfulness, but smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting Missy too. She needed to get out, especially to get away from what happened." His voice had turned to a murmur, and he turned away, sitting on the ground, his black hair hanging in his eyes. Sam frowned and whined. They really needed to have a good time here, but having Danny dwell on the past wasn't helping. Sam walked to him and sat behind him, putting her hand on his back.

"Danny, come on. That was in the past. Missy's okay and that guy doesn't know where she is. So… just be happy and have a good time, okay?" The Fenton boy took a deep breath, as if steadying himself, and then he turned to her with a large grin.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's have a good time, right Missy?" Standing, he looked around. "Missy?"

"Come on, widdle bunny!" Missy whimpered, "Don't get lost!" Ducking behind the bush to where the rabbit hid under, she saw the fence Danny had mentioned earlier on the bus. One problem had her worried. There was a gigantic, gaping hole in the metal wiring of the fence. It looked like it had been bitten through. "But who would… be that eager to get in here?" She whispered breathlessly, scanning the area outside the boundaries of the camp. She didn't see anyone, but she could've sworn she saw something move behind the trees…

"Missy, where'd you go?" Danny's voice echoed throughout the forest, making her jump in surprise. Jumping up carefully, she turned and dashed back to her brother.

"Sorry Dwanny!" Danny raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand.

"Where were you?" Melissa pointed behind her.

"I saw a bunny and I followed it!" Sam came around in her line of vision, giving her an almost stern look.

"Missy, you can't just go wandering off out here. Something bad could happen to you." Missy lowered her eyes, but nodded.

"Sorry Sam, sorry Dwanny." She mumbled quietly, grabbing her shirt with her free hand. Danny had to smile.

"Come on, Missy. Let's go meet our camp counselors!" Sam nodded and grabbed Melissa's other hand, tugging her toward the campsite. While Danny and Sam chatted, Missy couldn't help but glance behind her toward the fence. She felt a chill run up her spine, and goose bumps crawled over her skin. Something was there—no, someone was there, watching her. She could feel it.

---

**Author's Note: AHH! OMG I finally updated after how many years?? This is crazy. But I found part of this like a while back and fixed it up. Thought I'd just get this in before this story ideal vanishes. Enjoy the first part of the end! Mwahahaha! –cough- Who's the mysterious person watching our little Missy?? The world will never know! (Until the next update!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but Melissa is my widdle cutie! **


End file.
